Dragonflys Window
by Define Me
Summary: Sequel to "Why I Can't". Shen is found by Po near the steps of the Jade Palace and is taken in by him in hopes of changing his outlook on the world and finding inner peace while working with the gang to stop a new enemy.
1. Beaten To The Ground

**Thats right, I've decided to make a sequel! I'll probably make this one longer than 11 chapter, or at least I'll try. I had so much fun making Why I Can't, I couldn't resist making another, also, to make things clear, some of you have questioned me why there are always d's when I upload first chapters, and I will tell you that its because I made it a blank document in order to get it on FF, and they will stay on the first chapter until I finish with the editing:)**

* * *

What a week. Po had never thought that life could get any more exciting than just being part of the Furious Five, but of course, he stood corrected. They had arrived back at the Jade Palace in record time, and got a very good and well deserved rest. But, tonight, Po couldn't sleep. His mind was running in circles as he thought about everything they had gotten done. He was proud, and happy, and satisfied with his life now. But, his parents were _still _dead...and he felt horrible for having not remembering them even a little. And Shen... Po didn't know whether to feel that he justified watching him die, or guilty for letting it happen. After hours of self-loathing, he managed to catch a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Po struggled to get downstairs, nearly falling flat on his face twice. When he arrived, the Five were already seated at the main table, watching him oddly as he strode in and rubbing his face tiredly.

"No sleep, Po", Tigress gave him a look of slight mockery, which he returned with a playful sneer.

"He was probably up all night dreaming about you, Tigress" Monkey pointed in her direction, making Po blush the smallest amount

"What? No, he's- he's crazy, you're crazy", Po wouldn't admit that he had thought about Tigress once or twice throughout the night, and he began stumbling on his words. After many teasing comments and glances, Po decided he'd had enough for one mroning, and went off outside. From the top of the Jade Palace steps, Po could see the entire Valley, enveloped in the warm sunlight. He then looked downward to glare at the stares, they never seemed to get along. _I guess I could stand to lose a few pounds..._he though, absent mindedly bringing a paw to his belly as he began walking. His progress obviously still needed some work, thus how he became tired on the 8th step and crawled the rest of the way down. By the time he got down all the steps that he was _sure _didn't really need to be there, he'd practically made himself into an asthmatic, leaning on a nearby tree for support. He was a bit frustrated with himself as to now, he was at the bottom of _hundreds _of steps, and that he hadn't counted on actually making it to the bottom.

"Oh...well...I guess I...", He sighed heavily, frustrated at the overwhelmed feeling he experienced. Now that they had gotten everything done, there was nothing else_ to _do. He was caught between wanting to do something exciting and just doing nothing. He came across a nearby rock and sat on it. Resting his head on the top of his paw grumpily.

* * *

Deep within the foresty environment near the Palace, a small, edgy little cave lay in silence. Inside, the Soothersayer looked out into the Valley, she couldn't see much, to her irritation, through the thick treetops. She then turned back to look at the unconscious figure on the other side of the small fire she'd made. Shen lay on the dirt floor, unmoving, regardless of his smooth breathing, he looked dead, and the Soothsayer stayed up most night watching him in he suddenly stopped breathing sometime through the night. She didn't want to think about it, but the though that maybe she'd made a mistake by bringing him here. She didn't have enough resources to support the both of them, she was also running out of the materials she used to help him heal. She didn't like the diea of having to leave him in someone elses care, but it was now becoming the only choice if she wanted to save him. A loud groan and sigh brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly walked out to the mouth of the dwelling, and didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when she saw the panda pouting on a rock, with his back to her. She looked at the ground in thought, going over her options, before quickly running back inside.

* * *

Po felt the sun rays beginning to burn at his back, practically smelling himself baking. He soon began to get up, but froze in the squating position, looking ahead with a look of both fear and slyness, before slowly turned his head as if he expected something _terrible _to be behind him. When he saw nothing, he stood up fully, rubbing the back of his burning neck. He turned to head back up to the stairs when he froze again in mid-step, one foot risen in the air just slightly above the ground, as he looked at the smooth, white figure curled up at their corner. Po didn't know whether to approach the...whatever it was, or ingore it and continue on his way, but his heart gave him a push toward the creature. As he drew closer, his eyes began to make out important traits about the creature. _Feathers? _Po thought, _oh no...no, it couldn't possibly be...Could it? _He came around to the face of the bird, and when he made it, his worst fears were realized as he sprung back and fell backwards onto the soil of the ground, eyes wide and shocked. How could Shen have _possibly _made it here? By himself? Why hadn't he noticed him earlier?! The bird seemed to be completely and totally out cold, but Po would take _no _chances. He found a long stick, while crawling up onto his hands and knees, bring it closer to the peacock and tapping his head a few times, then shrinking back, dropping the stick, and bringing his arms in front of his face in a defensive position, leaving a small crack to look through. From afar, the Soothsayer watched as the panda brought a large stick to Shens head and touching him with it, and she gave the panda's back an odd look.

_Okay, okay, everything's fine, EVERYTHING'S FINE! _Po paced anxiously in a small circle. Okay, Shen was here, _now, _out of the open, he had no idea what to do with him, and he knew _no one _would dare help him! He was on his own, again, and he had no options.

"Po!", he heard a female voice call. Oh no, Tigress. Po knew that Tigress held the most hate for Shen, and if she saw him, would undoubtedly kill him then and there. Po's mind then shifted from anxiety to panic as he struggled to find anything, _anything, _to hide the peacock. He ran around, occasionally looking back towards the steps to see the tiger drawing nearer in his direction. He settled quickly on fallen palm leaves, grass, and sticks. Piling them all on top of the bird and eventually making it look ass if it were just a pile of junk. He got up, wiped the fearful look off his face and came to stand quietly near the steps, leaning on the post with one foot folded over the other and a dreamy expression, his eyes looking up to the sky in an unguilty fashion as Tigress came to her last few steps.

"Hey, where were you? I was calling for you." She said. Po looked at her as if he hadn't known she'd arrived, faking a suprised look and tone,

"Oh, Tigress, hi. Sorry, I guess I-uh...", he tried to look casual as he stole a glance behind him at the buried peacock

"You...?"

"I...guess I got a carried away while getting in tune with nature! Oh, yeah, It-It's-It's good for the health! Yeah, it's good for the heart..and..other organs..", Po faded away when he caught Tigress' strange look.

"Um..okay..Well, whenever you're done, Shifu wants to see us, so don't be too long, you know how he gets when you're late..", she dismissed him and began walking back up the stairs. Po watched her until she closed the door to the Palce, then let his chessy smile drop and his body visiblely sag as he dragged his feet back to the peacock, throwing the trash of nature off of him.

* * *

The Soothsayer watched as the panda covored Shen in all types of vegitation, and had to restrain herself from running up to rescue him. When she saw the tiger, she felt worry settle in. Would the panda tell her where Shen was? What if she made a horrible mistake? Though all of her senses told her to do the irrational, she kept watching.

* * *

**Okay, I've finally finished the damn thing. I have to say, that I hated this chapter, I had SUCH writers block on it, as I always do at beginnings. But now, the rest of the story should flow smoothly;. Also, I'll be adding to the summary, so don't freak out if you see changes. Read and Review On meh crappy first chap!xD**


	2. Frenemies

**Okay, I'm soo sorry I'm way behind on my updates...Really. I'll try to get these chapter out like rabbits(if you know what I mean*perv*)**

* * *

Po snuck through the halls of the Palace unknown. His plan; get to his room and hide Shen, who was hidden upon his back in a large, dark cloak Po "borrowed" from a shop in the city. To his relief, he didn't see anyone present, but, of course, his luck ran out as Monkey and Viper spotted him halfway to his destination.

"Po! Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for you.", Viper said with a flick of her tongue

"Yes, Shifu is not happy" Monkey right handed

"Uh..yeah, sorry guys, but...I just need to get to my room..." Po tried to ease them apart so he could squeeze through, but Vipder used her tail to poke him in the belly and push him back to his spot.

"What have you got there?" she asked

"Huh? Where?"

"There" she pointed to the hunch on his back(**N/A: Lol, sorry)**

"Oh. Oh, what, this? It's just..a little chilly...?", he replied with sly nervousness

"It's the middle of summer...and look at all the fur you've got!"

"Viper! Monkey!", Tigress was now in the hallway, Po knew things were about to get _bad _if he didn't escape somehow..he looked around for an exit, and for him, there were none. Tigress gafe them all a stern look, then shifted her cat eyes to Po's bundle.

"Po...?"

"Oh, nothing, uh..listen..you guys, I have to get back to my room for a sec...Tell Shifu I'll be down in a little-", He manged to slide by Monkey and Viper, but Po didn't have time to finish before Viper grabbed the end of the cloak and yanked it,

"No!", Po said as several large rocks came tumbling to the floor, and he froze with both paws out in a reaching position with a puckered expression as they all watched the stones roll across the floor.

"Um...rocks?", Viper seemed disappointed by the fact, however, it took Po a moment to recover from his own shock,

"Uh, erm, yes! Rocks, for..uh..Painting! Yes, the rocks are for painting!", he put his paws on his hips, a forced smile on his face. The three watched him, and Tigress was the first to go. Taking the others with her. Only when he lost sight of them did Po lose it. He turned around and around in circles, searching for an explaination for himself. Had he even brought Shen with him? Where is he?! He began to blabber to himself, occasionally poking at the rocks for any reaction. Po let a paw fly to his forehead in stress, until he heard a high pitched cry rip through the air, and suddenly he was wrenched up by his feet, flipped and thrown back down again, Metal talons at his neck as he stared into angry Ruby eyes. Po covored his eyes for a few seconds, then slowly revealed them.

"Shen?"

"_Where_ am I? Why am I here?", Though his voice was weak, it was still fierce, and Po could see that he was running on fear and adrenaline, because he soon stumbled backwards, loosing his grip on the bear, and falling back against the paper wall. Po sat up on his elbows.

"You need to come with me to my room", he said, trying his hardest to choose his words carefully

Shen let out a a small, bitter laugh," And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, the others will most likely kill you if they find you.", Shen gave him a slightly annoyed look, and moments later, came crashing down onto the wooden floors, and Po couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least now he wouldn't have any trouble getting the peacock into his room.

* * *

Shen awoke to utter darkness, as well as heat as he tore the heavy blanket Po had piled in him as he rolled over and set his head on his wing, which rested on the floor. He looked around the room, and found it to be simple, actaully homey. He closed his eyes again, when the door suddenly slid open.

"Oh, you're awake" Po said, giving him a kind smile

"Unfortunately..."

"Are you hungry? You've been asleep for hours, so I would think-"

"I appreciate the offer, but, no. I'm not."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Shen felt a sudden wave of depression consume him as he layed his head back down to his wing and stared at the floor in thought. What else was there? He had lost _everything _he'd worked so hard for. He had no one. Nothing. Not even his self-respect came back to him. And afer everything he'd done, he still couldn't figure out...

"Why...", He whispered to himself

"Huh? Why what?" Shen shot his head up to look at the panda

"Why did you save me?", Po seemed dumbfounded by the question, and let his heart speak for him

"Well, because..thats just me, I guess. Why wouldn't you _want _me to save you?"

Shen let out a bitter laugh and looked at the ground,

"What more do I have to live for? I have _nothing _and _no one. _What could I possibly have left?"

Po couldn't help but feel a great sadness for the peacock. He couldn't ever imagine what it would be like to have _nothing_. And he searched for some comfort, any comfort,

"Well...You have us. The Five and me", he chose the wrong words

"Hah! Don't give me that, you said yourself that they'd have me dead when given the chance. And you, you probably feel the most hate toward me"

"Hehe, no, that's Tigress", he chuckled to himself a moment and stopped when he heard the peacock sigh,

"It won't matter, anyway. I won't be here much longer" he said

"Wha-why?!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. To find someplace where I can die in soclusion and peace." Even if the words were meant to be venom laced, Po could tell that it hurt to speak them. Po nearly teared up a little. How could someone think so little about themselves? It broke his heart to see someone like that. No matter _who _it was, and he resisted the urge to charge the peacock and give him a hug until he saw the bird turned his back toward him and lay on his side. It was pretty late, Po thought. Maybe Shen would have a different mood tomorrow, if he caught him before he left...

Po rested himself on his mat and forced himself into a saddened sleep.

* * *

**Okay, YAY for longer chapters! BTW, have any of you guys played SCP Containment Breach? Scary, bull... Anyway, Read n' Review and I should start another chap tomorrow morning:)**


	3. Dying Daisies

**Okay, Imma try to do a chap today. I had no idea how to start, which is why I haven't updated. But, I'll try it, to make you guyd happy:)**

* * *

The morning sun shown brightly through the windows, and Po awoke with a groan, sitting up and stretching, then looking over to the peacocks place, only to spring up with horror when he saw the empty space. Though the sun was shining slightly, it was still quite early and the others would be asleep for another good 4 hours. Giving him enough time to try and find the bird. He hurried out, trying not to be too loud with yelling the peacocks name. He was answered by silence, which only drove him more. What was that bird _thinking?! _Going off by himself? Hurt? Maybe he really _was _crazy...

* * *

Shen sat there, looking down at the distressed panda blankly. He was pearched on the roof, getting up late last night to clear his head. He'd thought about a lot; his current situation, how he was going to get out of this, and he even regarded the empty hole in his heart. The Soothsayer. Where was she? Surely she wouldn't just abandon me here...right? He felt his mood begin to slowly go downwards when, behind him, the roofs door slammed open. he turned to see a large, and very relieved yet angry expression upon the bears face, as he charged forward and grabbed Shen by his shoulders, shaking him fiercely,

"What is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me you were going?!", he yelled in a hurt tone

"What do you mean? I said I was leaving in the morning, and I left." Shen gave the bear a humored look

"To the _roof?!_"

"Apparently...", Po let go of the bird, and Shen slightly rubbed at the spots where he had been held, and he was sure that grip would leave a bruise. Po held a paw to his head, walking over to the wall nearby and leaning on it, sliding down to the ground with a sigh.

"You had me real worried, you know", he said as Shen came to sit a few spaces away from him.

"And why's that?"

"You could've been caught"

"And?"

"And, YOU'RE HURT! You can't defend yourself! Especially, against Tigress!", he heard Shen sigh

"You should not worry about me so much. It won't do you any good.", he said

"What do you mean by that?"

Shen paused a moment, "What I _mean, _is that soon I'll be healed and out of your hair. I'll find somewhere new so we can both live the rest of our lives."

Po turned his gaze on the ground. _Oh yeah, he isn't staying long..._Po didn't know why, but he felt somewhat disappointed at that fact. Suddenly, a high pitched bell sounded, making the two look around in confusion. Shen might not have known what it was, but Po did. The breakfast bell? So early?

"I guess duty calls", he said to the bird

"I suppose I should be getting back to your room, now?", Shen asked with slight bitterness that Po took notice of.

"Um...yeah, sorry...", he said as he tried to get himslf up off of the ground. Shen noticed the struggle and stood up, reaching out a wing to him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Po stared at the limb for a moment before grabbing it, and Shen gave his wing a sharp, strong yank backwards, sending the panda falling forward to the ground, and Shen looked down at him, as to _he _hadn't moved an inch. Po chuckled, embarrassed and got up quickly, rubbing the back of his head and sticking one paw behind his back, looking at the peacocks blank expression shyly.

"Well...Um, I guess I...should..go..Oh! You too, but..to my...room...?" He didn't know why, but being with the peacock always made him feel...nervous and vulnerable. Po knew very well that Shen could still kill him if he wanted to, even _with _all of his wounds, and he tried his best to keep the bird happy and keep _himself _alive. He gave him another smile befofre turning on his heels and jogging to the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving the peacock on the roof staring at his back.

* * *

When he'd arrived, he'd already seen the group there. The only ones who were missing were Tigress and Mantis, which was odd, considering they spent little time together.

"Oh, yeah...sorry guys...I um I was on the roof...looking at..the..the...BEAUTIFUL VALLEY!", he nodded his head greatly, which made the Three give him odd looks. He sighed in defeat,

"I guess I'll just...go make-", he was interrupted by a loud _bang!_ And Tigress came strolling in, a forced restraint about her until she caught sight of him,

"Po! What is this?", Tigress motioned towards the doorway, to which Mantis threw an unconscious Shen down to the ground. His beak tied up tightly and a bleeding cut on his long neck. Po felt his heart drop ten feet, as his eyes got wide. Oh no, what was he going to _do? _They'd found Shen, and now there was no telling what they woul possibly do to him!

"Well?!", Tigress yelled, "Why is he _here? _Why is he _alive?_", she then drew out her claws and postioned them over the side of Shens neck, ready for ripping, shredding, and digging.

"Why?", she said fiercely, looking at him with both anger and disgust. How could he do this?

"Well...I..I", he studdered in fear of what she might do. If he said the wrong thing, she would undoubtedly kill Shen there. Then he understood that she was only using him as a way to threaten Po into talking. He looked around at the group, and their faces all mirrored the same expressions; Shock, worry, anger, and disgust.

* * *

**Okay! Sorry, that took sooo long, I didn't expect to be that way:) Well, its done now and I hope it was at least okay, because writing with writers block is kind of hard:D Read n' Review, pweez**


	4. Rain Clouds

**Yay, update! I finally decided to skip a few scenes in my head to the part I'm starting at so...Yeah**

* * *

Shen fluttered his eyes open, only to be met with more darkness. He could still feel is beak tied shut, and he felt a cold metal around his ankle. Through the darknes, he could barely make out the shackle, and the dirt floor he lay on. He took his wing to rub at the spot on his head, which was bruised and swollen, no doubt he'd been knocked out. He froze when he heard shuffling and breathing, and the fact that the room was pitch black didn't ease his nerves.

"Shen?", he heard a familiar voice call out from the darkness, and he fought when a pair of hands were brought to his face, untying his beak.

"Panda? What is this place?", Shen said in slight disgust

"We're under the Palace. A...dungeon, of sorts", Shen could feel the panda's nervous smile, and frowned.

"A dungeon? Isn't this Valley supposed to be a 'peaceful' place?"

"That's why we don't use it...Often..."

Shen rolled his eyes at the situation,

"So, then why are _you _here?", he asked, Po jumped, seemingly suprised at the question

"Oh! Well, I guess I wanted to be here when you woke up...To...tell you the news...", Po played with his fingers, rolling his thumbs together.

"News?", Before Po could respond, the door opened heavily, and Shifu limped in, carrying with him a lantern and eyeing the rooms residants before turning to the peacock.

"Yes, news. Now, since Po has brought you into the Palace secretely, and you've supposedly 'behaved' yourself, you will not be executed or sent elsewhere.", Shifu paced in a small line as he continued,

"But, punishment is still needed for the attempts of murder and such. So, instead, you will help us.", Shen raised an unamused, but curious eyebrow at the smaller panda.

"And what is it exactly that I will be 'helping' _with?"_ , asked the peacock

"The Wu sisters are causing chaos and torment outside of The Valley, and you will be joining the Five and Po to stop them.", Shifu said seriously

Shen felt his eyes get wide. Those three? Are these people _insane_? Shen knew very well, the Wu sisters. He also knew how dangerous they were and how murderous they could be.

"You will be released, and spend all of the time from now, until you leave in Po's room. You will not come out at any time unless supervized.", Shifu turned to leave, making it to the doorway before turning back to the two,

"Prepare yourselves. You leave in three days."

* * *

Shen gazed out the window, small birds chirped and sang from outside, it was sunset already? He felt peaceful when, suddenly, a burning pain came across his ankle. He reared his leg back and snapped his head around to glare at the panda, who was backing away from his laying position, switching to sit.

"_What _do you think you're _doing?"_, the peacock kept his voice low, but Po still heard the venom. Shen then began to get up slowly and creep towards the bear, a growl present in his throat.

"W-well, I was just..going to...clean that...", Po pointed to the spot at the birds leg where the tight shackle had been placed, Shen looked down at it and saw it looking quite disgusting. It was a skinned, slightly bleeding bracelet around his ankle. Rust from the shackle present in the wound, making it all the more painful to live with, Shen had not noticed the pain until Po touched it, and now seeing it, it all began to sink into place. He turned his head to the ground, and quietly hissed to himself in pain. His beak gritted. Po watched the scene and suddenly felt bad. He'd wished now that he would have protested against his friends placing the shackle, and couldn't help but feel like he'd only caused the, already damaged, peacock more strain. Po played with a cleaning cloth in his paw, slight blood on it. Then, building up his courage, he drew closer, a determined look on his face, and despite the glare Shen had given him, he grabbed the leg and set the cloth on it, only to wish he'd been more gentle when Shen reared his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly.

After cleaning the wound, Po managed to snatch some bandages from the kitchen to wrap it. Shen let out a contented purr, and though it still burned, it felt much better than before. Though, he couldn't recall ever having been bandaged for a wound, and the feeling bothered him as he took his beak and lightly pecked at the material.

"Don't do that!", Po said, turning from what he was doing, "Leave it alone, or else it will get infected."

Shen settled back into the sitting position, his wings curled at his sides. Po could see the fatigue present in the peacocks eyes. What a day. Having been captured, imprisoned, the told he would help them defeat the Wu sisters. In three days. _Three. _What time did _that _give him to heal? There was no way be'd be fully recovored in that amount of time...

Po decided to let the subject rest until morning, feeling his own tiredness seep in as he blew out the rooms candle and rested.

* * *

**Okay, here is the next chap. Sorry, it took sooo long! Writers block is SUCH A B ! 7 ( |-|!Plus, I have to do more research on teh sisterz so I don't f*ck up in the next few chaps and get crap for it:)**


	5. Heart Song

**Another update tonight! And, for everyoene who though my last chap was rushed...it was. Sorry, I'm not the kind of person who really likes to stall and drag up to the main topic. But, I have to warn you guys, that this chapter has a little, itty, bitty twist in it, and includes an original character from meh, so dun kill me, pweez:)**

* * *

Po awoke with a slight groan in annoyance as the sound of shinging metal pierced his ears. He looked around the small room for a certain white bird, and he slammed both of his hands down and yelled in fear when he saw nothing. The shing of metal against metal sounded again, and this time a high pitched screech following. He raced out of the room and outside to see Crane and Mantis. Fighting...Shen?! Po could've sworn he'd felt _himself _turn into an albino at the scene. The three didn't seem to notice him and Crane shot forward, form sharp and talons spread. Shen postitioned himself to block the attack, Po suddenly came to stand defensively in front of him, grabbing Cranes feet and shoving them to the ground, a look of both fear, anger, and determination on his face. No _way _was he going to let anyone even _try_ to threaten the peacock.

Crane's face dorned confusion as he was lightly, but firmly pushed backwards from the two.

"Po! What are you doing?", Mantis let his stiff form fall limp in disappointment.

"Indeed...", Shen said from behind him, looking up at Po questioningly, and having the expression of a disapproving parent.

Po looked around at his friends. _What? This wasn't an actual attack?_ Po suddenly felt silly and embarrassed, lowering his defensive pose. But his mood soon changed as he turned and advanced on the peacock,

"What are you _doing? _Why are you out here?!", he asked, exasperated. Shen backed away from him, bringing his wings closer to himself.

"Whoa, wait a minute...", Crane walked toward the panda, "_We _asked him to come practice with us."

"What? Why?", Po turned, bringing his arms upward in question.

"Um...because we needed to practice...", Mantis said

"Why couldn't you practice among yourselves?"

"We already know each others fighting styles. We would have gotten nowhere because we know what to expect.", Crane explained, Po turned to the peacock again,

"And why did you agree? You're still hurt!"

Shen stood up more, straightening himself and giving the panda a look of amusement,

"That may be so, but I'm not as weak as you make me out to be. I _can _still practice."

"But, what about what Shifu said? You can't leave my room unattended!"

"Well, I didn't. Your friends here supervised me."

Po opened his mouth to argue, but he found no words. Everything was practically right. Shen had made a massive amount of progress as to his recovery, and he had been watched carefully as the three practiced. Their battle with the Wu sisters was now only in two days...might as well be prepared...

"Well...fine...Crane, can you just make sure he gets back to my room when you guys are finished?" Po asked, defeated.

"Of course, I would have really done it anyway..."

"Thank you...", Po switched his eyes toward the albino, a pointed finger lifted in his direction. It took a small moment for Shen to realize what he meant, but then he caught on,

"Alright, yes, I'll _behave _myself...", Shen didn't like the way the panda was treating him. Like a child. It was demeaning to him, and he wouldn't have it...

Po soon left and the three began at it again. But, it all came crumbling down when Crane and Mantis started arguing, leaving Shen standing there awkwardly. Shen sighed irritably, then turned his attention to a large noise in the distance. He glanced back, the two masters still at each other's throat's, then hiked up the small hill that lead to the mouth of a watery cave. He looked up at the mossy dragon in interest, when suddenly, as if out of thin air, a sharp dagger sprung toward him, and in a flash he caught it between his talons. He gave the weapon an unfazed look,

"Still trying to kill me off, are we?", he said, letting the blade fall to the ground.

He heard shuffling in a nearby tree, then a low _thud. _Out of the tree's dark shadow, he made out a familiar silhouette. The figure came forward, stepping out of the shadows to reveal herself.

A white peahen.

Shen had to admit, she was _always _beautiful. Feathers as white as snow and eyes such a deep indigo...

"Well, one of us certainly has to go...", she said, beginning to then circle around him slowly.

"I find it amazing that we happen to meet everywhere, don't you?", he kept a close eye on her

"I don't find it so suprising", and with that, she spun around once, aiming her sharp talons at his throat, to which he caught them and pinned them to the ground. After a short series of flips, blocks, spins, and hits, Shen ended up with a knife to his neck, but still, he couldn't help but smile.

"I see you've gotten better..."

"Don't flatter yourself. I've always been better.", she said in low tone.

Shen could then begin to feel that familiar pain settle in his stomach, but he knew that she wasn't going to let him go. Things became all too serious...

Before a small stick flew by to hit the back of the peahens head.

She spun around to face the attacker, and was met with only an old goat.

"Soothsayer?", Shen asked, genuinely suprised at this point.

The Soothsayer ignored him and proceeded toward the female bird

"Leave this place, Owello. Now, is not the time", she said, eyes hard

"There is no better time, Soothsayer. Your Lord has little strength in able to protect himself for long. He _will _die today"

"Perhaps...If I _wasn't _here", the Soothsayer replied

Owello let out a mocking laugh, "I find it amusing that you believe it will make a difference"

"I know you, Owello. You will not kill me because _I _am not your target. Thats a strict rule of yours"

Owello was silent, so the Soothsayer continued

"And since it's as it is, I will not _allow _you to come near Shen", the Soothsayer stood tall

Owello didn't wipe the amusement off her features, "I believe it's my right to see my own _fiance, _no?"

"Not if you're trying to kill him. No. Now _go."_

Owello took the warning and turned, " I suppose we'll save this for _another _time, then", she looked at the Soothsayer

"No time is long enough.", and with that, the female disappeared into the thick brush, leaving no sign of her presence.

The Soothsayer turned to face Shen's confused face

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know how I hate it...", she walked passed him, "Now, let's go"

That seemed to snap Shen out of his state,

"Go?"

"Why, yes" She pointed her cane**(A/N; Idk wtf it is?) **toward the direction of the Palace. Shen felt his eyes widen in worry

"You're coming with me?!"

* * *

**Okay, I guess thats it for this chap? I'm really sorry it took me like three days to do this, I got stuck...Anyway, I'm hoping I get another update in by tonight, but idk. R&R Pweez:p**


	6. Flash

**Okay, okay! Before anyone has a seizure, let me clarify on Owello real quick like. I was bored, and thinking of ideas for KFP stories, so, since Shen is royalty, shouldn't he have had an arranged marrage? It seems like something his parents would do. I originally began to take in and think about their background together. Main point, they hate each other. Catch, they really love each other. It's confusing, I know, but hopefully you guys can catch what I'm throwing out. And to TotallyElena, I know, I hate OC stories too...**

* * *

Shen protested against the Soothsayer, desperately, of course until they were met by shocked Crane and Mantis. The masters stared down at the old goat, only to recieve hits on the head,

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare? Especially at a lady...", the statement seemed to snap the two out of it and they stiffened, turning their gaze to the ground.

"Um...I'm sorry...but, Shen..has to get back to Po's room! So...", Crane was cut off

"All right, let's go.", the Soothsayer began walked toward the steps

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what? Since when are you coming?", Mantis chirped

"Since this morning", she began walking up the steps

The three of them stared at her back. Crane and Mantis in confusion, Shen near an embarrassed breakdown.

* * *

Once Shen had managed to find Po's room throught the maze of hallways and doors, he found the Soothsayer sitting comfortably on a mat, drinking a small cup of tea.

"Feeling at home, already?", he asked as he slid the door behind him, an eyebrow raised

She looked up at him with a warm expression.

"Quite."

"You do realize you won't be able to stay here..."

"And why's that?", Shen paused a moment. As much as he wanted her to stay, he didn't know how things would go with her here, too.

"They barely let _me _stay here, what makes you think they'll do the same for you?"

The Soothsayer looked at him, her expression darkening

"They'll let me stay here because I'm not _you, _Shen. I've done nothing wrong, as you _have._", thats what made him crumble. She could always win a fight with only a single sentence, he'd never figured out why...

* * *

The Soothsayer could see right through him. Even though he was _so _predictable to her, he was also still a mystery. True, she had been watching him to make sure he didn't get hurt, or even killed. At that thought, she grit her teeth; the tiger. There was no doubt in her mind that the cat would've killed him if the panda hadn't intervened. She felt her motherly instincts take over at that moment in time. Even if Shen wasn't her own flesh and blood, he was still hers. It'd always been this way. He'd have no one but her to care about him, and in time, he began to even push _her _away. She never thought she could be more hurt until the very first night Shen refused her affection, it broke her heart even more to know that he was still very young when he began to turn hateful and bitter. Through the years of his banishment, she'd worried every day about him. And upon his return to Gongmen City, she saw that in his eyes was false hate. He'd used hate, mock, and superiority to hide his own sorrow and vulnerability, and though no one else saw it, she did...

Suddenly, the sliding door was skimmed open and a huge blob of black and white entered inside sideways, since the door had gotten stuck halfway, forcing him to make an effort. When he saw her, his mouth made a small "o" and he froze in mid-step. The Soothsayer handed Shen an odd look of confusion, to which he replied,

"You'll get used to it...", he said, getting up and moving to the corner of the room. He sat calmly, picking up a misplaced pebble in his talons, inspecting it a moment, them flicking it forcefully at the panda's temple, snapping him out of his embarrassed shock. He rubbed at the spot and gave Shen a glare, to which the peacock turned his head to the side and smiled at the ground, eyes closed in false innocence. The Soothsayer was a bit suprised at the pair's relationship. They seemed calm and confortable with each others company. Maybe there was hope yet...

Po sat and crossed his legs on the floor, _oh no, what is she doing here?_ he thought, then he cleared his throat slightly

"So...Um..."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm not here to cause any trouble." she said casually, taking a sip of her tea. Po was dumbfounded and fumbled upon his words

"I...uh...you-you're...you're not?", she looked up at him curiously

"Of course not. I'm merely here for Shen's protection."

"Protection? Listen...lady, I can assure you that he's pefectly sa-"

"Not from _you." _she finished, "I'm here for another reason...", Po opened his mouth and raised a finger

"And not the Wu sisters, either.", he sunk back down. His undying curiousity caught up with him,

"Then...?", he accidently slipped out. The Soothsayer seemed hesitant before looking to Shen with a needy expression, and he merely waved his wing as a motion for her to go ahead, she nodded and breathed deeply.

"Owello.", The Soothsayer mentally slapped herself for being so blunt. Of course, the panda wouldn't know who Owello was!

"Uh...wha? Erm, who?"

"Shen's...fiance...?", she felt her face scrunch up in a nervous way. It was always a tick of hers. The room then became very silent, and Shen, who'd been hiding his head in his wing, looked at the panda's blank expression. Not knowing the inner turmoil going about in his head.

* * *

**Okay, sorry, this has really been sitting in my doc manager and I forgot to update it to the story*sweatdrop* Also, if it seems, rushed, it kind of is. For I have not a lot of time and I don't think my writer's block will EVER go away, but I'll still do what I can. I've done my research on the Wu sisters and I'm ready to go! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes(in a hurry kinda)**


	7. Mending The Damage

**This chap might just be a plain thing. Sorry, just no feelin the groove**

* * *

Po had no idea what to do with the Soothsayer. He couldn't let her out into the building and it was awkward to keep her here... He felt stuck, which is what he was, so he settled on letting her stay the night. Just tonight. Tomorrow, he would go and try to find somewhere for her. Maybe even convince one of the girls to let her bunk with them? To top it all off, what about Owello? She was trying to kill Shen off, too. And all for the wrong reason...

He heard a heavy, soothed sigh come from the peacock as he buried his head inot his wing again. Po knew it was probably late, and didn't know if Shen would feel fiery and irritated if he asked questions.

"So...uh..", he started, but he was soon cut off

"_Please_, don't start a ridiculous and overall _meaningless _conversation...", Shen gave him a stern look

Po didn't know why, but he felt like a fool. He always managed to get himself caught in these kinds of situations...

"Okay...but since when did you have any time to get engaged?"

Shen let out a bitter, yet amused laugh, "You make it sound as if I had the choice..."

Oops...Another bust, God, he was terrible...

"Now, what about you?", Shen suddenly said, Po shot up, suprised

"What about me?", he caught the peacock's look, "Me, Married?!"

"No! Believe me, I'd never expect it...", Po couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the comment, and Shen tried another approach

"What I mean is...Haven't you ever though about trying to find a nice girl?", Shen felt a bit awkward himself, asking all of these personal questions, he never thought himself the type. He considered just backing out of the conversation now, when Po spoke up.

"Well...Once.", Shen raised an eyebrow at him, "When I was younger, I met this girl in school..."

* * *

*_Apparent Flashback*_

_"Alright now, Why don't you go have fun with the other children and I'll come get you later?", Mr. Ping said to his young "son"._

_Po let out an unhappy whine and almost looked as if he'd cry, though he felt ashamed of himself. Here he was, a 5 year old, crying about his first day at school...He didn't see anyone else as so obviously afraid as he was. The other children looked confident and happy, and though he lacked confidence, he was almost always happy._

_"Now, now, don't give me that, I'll see you in a few hours.", his father said encouragingly, Po smiled up at him and he soon left. Po was left alone. With dozens of children he'd never even seen before, he'd tried several times to make nice and start some small talk, but he seemed to be ignored or rejected every time. He soon gave up on his efforts and planted himself beside a large, shadey tree. Pulling his knees up as far as they would go and resting his head between his small fists in a small pout. He sat there for a matter of minutes, watching kids play and laugh along with each other, he never saw another panda there, which of course, only made him feel worse._

_Suddenly, a small girl walked up slyly beside him from behind the tree. A leopard. She was clad in a plain, baby pink, sleeveless dress and yellow trimming, and it contrasted nicely against her gray and black fur. He seemingly had no idea she was even there, lost in his own thoughts._

_"Hey..." She said shyly, her paws behind her back and her tail swishing back and forth, Po turned his head to her, suprised._

_"Um...Hi...", they stared at each other silently for a little while_

_"So...um...What are..you doing...all the way over here?" She twitched her ear nervously several times, before setting a hard, determined look on her face and thrusting out her paw; in it, a little purple flower._

_Po sat there dumbfounded by the action, though he could plainly see the blush behind her fur. She held the flower tightly in a fist as she held it out for him to take. Po gingerly lifed his arm and pinched the stem between in index finger and thumb, giving her the O.K. to let go._

_"Um...Why..?", he couldn't seem to form the correct words as he looked at the plant. Why did she just hand him a flower? He didn't even know her... _

_"Oh! Well...I..I thought you might be sad...so..I picked it..for..you", she couldn't have been more blunt about it, but he smiled anyway_

_"So..uh..I'm Nari...", she thrust her paw out again for him to shake. So formal..._

_"Uh..Po...", he looked at her. She had the most vibrant green eyes he'd ever seen, unlike most eyes, that were either brown or gold, a little change was nice._

_"So..did you maybe wanna play together?"_

_"Well..sure!"_

_Though they did a lot less playing and a lot more talking than he'd expected. He'd had fun. He had learned so much about her, he even thought he might be developing a first crush... The dozens of butterflies never stopped fluttering once during their time together. Soon the day was done and children started heading home...Po noticed his father waiting for him._

_"Okay, well..I guess I gotta go."_

_"Me too."_

_"Today was fun, want to do it again tomorrow?"_

_She paused, and he saw an almost guilty look in her eyes as she gazed at the ground for a split second, she looked miserable, and he thought he might have done something wrong, when suddenly, her expression brightened._

_"Yeah, sounds fun." Po forced a smile back at her, and he heard his name soon being called. He waved to her slightly, and turned toward his father's direction. Once there, he looked back behind him to see another leopard take Nari's paw and lead her away, and he smiled; tomorrow was going to be great!_

_But...It wasn't..._

_Po had waited in the exact same spot for her, she never came. He fiddled with some sand that was nearby, occasionally looking up, wanting so much to just catch a glimpse of her again. _

_Where was she?_

_She said she would be here... Po buried his paw into the pile of sand, moving it around to feel the grainy texture, when suddenly, he felt a soft, crisp surface. He pulled out what looked to be a smal piece of paper, folded, he opened it and let all of his worry washed away. He read over what the note said...How clever of her...Hiding it in the sand when he wasn't looking...Only for him to find it today..._

_She was gone. She left. And Po couldn't help but feel like a fool for not seeing it sooner._

* * *

Po didn't feel terribly comfortable with telling _Shen _all of this, it never seemed like a big deal to anyone else. So, she moved away the next day, so what? Either way, it was always a big deal to _him._

* * *

**Gee, what a horrible failure... Anyway, SORRY! Just for amking you guys wait so long, I should try to give you FOUR chapters in a row! And again, sorry if this is confusing, plain, blunt, AND boring, I guess this is a default chapter, so warn people! And don't worry, I have another suprise in store for my readers of this story in regards to Nari..**


	8. Sign Of Danger

**OkayokayokayokayOKAY! I'm going to try and make a few more good chapters, I can already FEEL my W.B. setting in, but I WILL continue on!**

* * *

The Soothsayer listened quietly to Po's story, and being herself, it took a lot not to bolt up and start asking questions. The reason being that she had known Nari, herself, and she didn't have the heart to tell Po what she'd become. Or who she was with...

She turned her head upward slightly to look at Shen, and smiled to herself. He was at his calmest, chuckling along somewhat to some of the panda's jokes to humor him. It was a rare sight for her to see him smile, anymore, and she relished it greatly. He had always been so stressed and angered so easily. His traumatic childhood didn't help his mental instability, but she knew Shen was no idiot, either way.

"Okay, then what about you?", Po turned his curious gaze on the peacock, and the bird's bright eyes turned dull.

"What _about _me?", he asked in a low tone

"Oh come on, you didn't really expect me to tell you all of the fun moment's in _my _childhood without returning the favor, did you?", Po chuckled

"Actually, yes."

Po tried to keep his pity from showing on his face, he knew full well about the peacock's childhood. He couldn't imagine any parent being so neglectful...hateful...hurtful... He looked up again, to face the bird, and saw the stern, emotionless expression plastered on his face.

_Look what they did to you..._Po thought sadly to himself. He decided to let the subject drop, then got a sly idea.

"Theeeen...why don't you tell me about Owello, instead?", the panda said in a teasing tone, a dreamy expression on his features.

"Where to start...", Shen smirked

"Well, what does she look like? I've never really seen her before, I don't think..."

"She isn't really the most _colorful _bird you've ever seen...The only things on her that aren't white are her eyes...A magnificent indigo with light green and blue.", Po smirked to himself, even though Shen tried to hide it, Po knew that he liked talking about Owello very much.

"And this whole "engagement" thing? How'd that work out?"

"I can't say I know how partners are chosen, since I've never had a child of my own, but it's mostly from within 3 years of birth."

Po mentally cringed. Engaged at 3 years old? What a mess...

"The only thing that's terriblely ironic to me is that we're to be married, and we hate each other." Shen gave a simple laugh.

Po didn't _really _want to ask this next question, but it was killing him.

"So, what about kid's?", the panda winced as he saw the peacock freeze in suprise

"Um...what..about them?", this was taking a bad turn, and Shen had _nowhere _to go.

"Ever think of having any?"

"Never.", Shen said quickly, as if he known his decision from the very moment he was born.

"Come on, they're not _that _bad..." Po waved a paw

"Oh? You have some, then?"

Po nearly choked. He should have known Shen would turn the entire thing around and sik it on _him._

"Um...well, no...at least...not right _now_..." he felt horribly awkward at the moment

"At least you have a choice in it. That's practically the only reason for the marriage, continue our family lines..."

"Gee...brutal.", Shen gave him an odd look

"Meaning, harsh, er unfair..."

"Alright..."

The two remained silent for a few moments. Today had been terribly confusingand Po didn't want to think about it anymore. The full moon shined brightly over the Valley, making everything seem okay. But it wasn't. Tomorrow was the day they would finally face the Wu sister's...And he had to admit...

He was afraid.

He was afraid of losing all that he'd worked so hard for. It happened every time they would go on a big mission, and it only made him appreciate what he had even more. He'd become close to his friend's, he'd finally gotten the respect and love he'd wanted. But, the Wu sister's were smart. Quick. Evil... They didn't care about what they did to other's or how they did it, and they would most likely kill anyone if given the chance. A fierce protectiveness came over Po at the thought's racing through his mind. He couldn't let that happen, _wouldn't _let it happen. Then, he thought of Shen. Though he'd gotten better, he was still in no shape to fight. Especially, the Wu sister's. He didn't seem too worried about the battle, though, and that made Po want to know _why. _He then turned his attention on the seemingly sleeping Soothsayer. What about her? What would she do? Would Shifu really make her go out and fight, as well?

_So many things can happen..._Po thought sadly to himself, _And, I don't know what I'll lose or if I'm ready to lose it..._

* * *

The morning shown bright and hot against the Jade Palace, and Po's uneasy feeling still remained his the pit of his stomach as he watched Crane and Shen practice from the top of the stairs, the Soothsayer sitting beside him.

"So...you never told me. Why did you come along?", Po's worried tone made him sound rude as he asked the question, and he kicked himself.

"You must still be tired, because I _did _tell you why.", she chuckled

"Oh...yeah...", he began to play with his finger's nervously, and the Soothsayer gave him a amused, but encouraging look from the side.

"Calm down, everything will be alright. You'll see.", she turned back to the two bird in the courtyard.

"How do you know?", she gave him a look

"Just a feeling. You've made it through your previous battle's, no?"

"Yes, but just _barely. _I actually almost _died _when I faced Shen..."

"Yes, and I apologize again for that. Shen can be...difficult, at times.", he gave her a smile

"He's better...Not always trying to slit my throat."

The Soothsayer chuckled, but it was bitter. His suffering had made him a monster. Numb. Only having hate and revenge to rely on and keep him going. She was about to reply, when a loud explosion sounded from inside the the small village, smoke soon rising the flames, she saw Po shoot up from his place.

"Oh no! Guys! Come on!", He began down the steps as the girls, Mantis and Monkey emerged from the Palace, all heading toward the disturbance, and the Soothsayer's heart began to feel heavy with dread.

* * *

The seven of them made it to ground zero. A small, hospital. Set aflame, and nearly burned to the ground. A terrible silence befell the group, and what they saw hammered a strong despair in their hearts.

People had died...

There in the rubble, lay children and senior's. Most had died, but the one's who were just barely still alive cried and moaned in pain. Tigress noticed a small girl on the ground, and shot forward to kneel and pick her up gently, cradling her and rocking back and forth soothingly, suddenly, in a burst of anger, she lifted her head to ward her team and said,

"Hurry up! Quit standing there like idiot's and start helping these people!", she held a glare at them

Po face then became determined,

"You heard her, try to find something to bring them back on.", almost immediatly, the group separated and began their search for survivor's, but only finding four in the end.

"Crane, explain to Shifu what happened when you get back," Po turned to Tigress, the small girl still in her arms, looking up at him with sad blue eyes. Kindly, he took her from the tiger and set her down gently onto a blanket, tying the four corner's together and carfully handing her to Crane.

"Bring her with you. Please.", Crane nodded, picking the bundle up in his talons and flying off, and Po's soul ached as he watched him go.

The other's were carried with them, but just as they were beginning to make their way back to the Palace, Po froze near the fallen building, looking at the words in the dirt as they still burned ember.

_Heed this warning and do not search for us_

Po's heart then became filled with a dark anger. He'd never truly felt hate before, and he wondered if this was it. In disgust, he kicked at the words, burying them.

* * *

"I will not stand for this!", Shifu raged

The five and Po sat quietly in front of him, listening to his obvious outrage. They had managed to find a place for their unjured, and they felt a small hope that they might make it through the night.

"I will not allow them to cause any more damage to this Valley!", Shifu stopped his pacing and stood stifly in one place, hands balled into fists as he let out a frustrated groan.

"What will we do, Master?", spoke Tigress, Shifu turned to her, but said nothing for a moment.

"I am sorry, but now you will need to leave immediatly. All of you.", he gave his students a sad look.

"But Master! We've had hardly any time to prepare!", Tigress argued

"Then do with it what you can! We cannot risk anymore lives!", Even through their mean facade's, Po could see their fear. He knew Shifu did not want to lose them. He'd come to accept them even more as his family.

"I'm sorry...But, you will need to leave by sundown."

* * *

**Good god, idk why it's taking me soooo long! My depression's totally getting to me and I lose all interest in this, but it WILL be finished, come hell or high water!**


	9. Crawl

**Okay, so idk how many more chapter's there gonna be, since we're getting closer and closer to the end. I also think I'll introduce one of my OC's in it at the end, even though Owello comes along with the gang anyway:P**

* * *

The Soothsayer tended to the small girl from the village. She was badly burned in various parts of her body, and whimpered when they were touched. Held tightly in her hand, was a tiny doll. Its yarn hair had been burnt and turned a messy black color. A button eye hung far below its face, supported only by a single thread. Though the Soothsayer never lost hope in anyone, she knew that the girl wouldn't have long. Smoke and other harmful gases had already settled into her lungs, slowly smothering her. The others slept peacefully and one had long passed. She hated to admit it, but she didn't _want _to help them...They were going to die, anyway. She did not want to give them false hope by trying to save them, when in reality she was only keeping them alive longer. Making them suffer longer.

The Soothsayer looked again into the girl's cool, blue eyes. She saw both fear and acceptance in them, no doubt she was a smart girl. The Soothsayer gave her a small smile, and took her hand, trying to give as well as gain comfort.

* * *

Po entered his room with a tired and worried expression, and Shen looked at him curiously as sat down next to him. Neither said a word to each other and the room was dead silent, though Po's thoughts were as loud as thunder.

_How could Shifu even remotely think they're ready? They could never win a fight against the Wu sisters..._

Po felt the odd need to cry. He didn't know why, but he had a great fear in his heart. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling all of this _now._ They all had already been through two past battles against two very dangerous people. One of them sitting only inches away from him. Po shifted his eyes toward the peacock, who in turn, spun his head around to look back at him. The two stayed quiet for a few moments, the awkward tension growing with each second, when Po cleared his throat,

"So...I-", he was cut off by the room's sliding door opening, revealing a serious looking Shifu. He looked at Po and then turned his attention to Shen.

"I would like to speak with you...", he said, calmly. Shen didn't bother hiding his surprise when he turned his head to look at Po. The panda gave him a slight nod.

The peacock looked suspiciously back over to Shifu, eyeing him as he got up to follow him out of the room. Po watched their backs and then felt lonely as the paer door slid shut. Now he was alone completely and he had half a mind to follow the two, when a strange noise came from outside...

* * *

Shen quietly followed behind Shifu, staring causiously at his back as they walked. What could he possibly want to talk to him about? Especially him...

Suddenly, Shifu sprung around, staff in hand, and landed a hard blow to the peacock's neck. Shen let out a surprised yelp, then looked at Shifu with a confused expression. Unfortunately, he didn't have long to look as Shifu swiftly turne the other way an attempted another strike, only to have it blocked and his staff gripped and pinned to the wooden planks below them by a pair of talons. Shen prepared himself for another attack, only to see Shifu's grip on his staff relax. He looked up to the panda's face, but before getting a good look, he was nearly tripped when Shifu strongly pulled his staff from th peacock's claws. Shen stood their staring at his back as he turned back around and continued walking, but after a moment, Shifu stopped to look back at him.

"Well? Are you coming?", expectancy gleamed in his cool, blue eyes.

"After whatever _that _was? I'm not sure.", Shen frowned as he heard the slightest chuckle come from the Master.

"_That _was nothing. I mere test of your reflexes.", he continued back around.

"What? Why would you need to test that?"

"Because", Shifu suddenly turned, capturing both of the bird's legs to the side of his staff, tripping him, and held its end to his throat, "Without good reflexes, you will most surely die in battle."

He receded back, a smirk upon his features, "But, this isn't what I wanted to see you about. Come with me."

From the ground, Shen wondered what he'd really gotten himself into with these people...

* * *

Po slowly opened the main door's to the Palace and took several small steps outside. All what quiet now, but he was sure he'd heard a few loud noises from out here...

He relaxed his fluffy shoulders and went to stand near the edge of the steps. It wasn't too hot out, but it was still partly morning. He let out a large sigh of boredom, and played with tiny pebbles in a way to distract himself from his stress. What should he do? What could he do? They were to leave at sundown. Now only mere _hours _away... Po couldn't help but think of the people they'd brought back with them. How were they? So many questions were rumbling in his mind when a loud screech pierced through the air and he saw a flash of white before the world went dark.

* * *

Shen felt a chill run up his spine as he followed Shifu into a large room, dozens of candles showing brightly and making the outside seem dark.

"Please sit.", Shifu gestured to a single spot on the ground

"I'll stand, thank you...", Shen heard Shifu chuckle at the response

"Wise choice.", he said.

Shen tried only the smallest amount to hide his glare as the red panda went to sit across from him. He didn't have _time _to play these stupid mind games.

"Tell me, Lord Shen...What is the meaning of 'peace'?", Shifu hid his hands in his sleeves

"Pardon me?"

"What is peace?"

"I don't...", Shen looked at the red panda as if he'd gone mad. Where was he going with this?

"No, you don't.", Shifu's soft tone suddenly became hard and accusing.

"You don't because you know nothing of peace, you know only chaos. As well as _murder._", his glare burned into the peacock's soul, an Shen bowed his head to look away.

"The word Peace is sacred, and no matter how many times it is used, it is never stained.", Shifu continued

"It is what keeps the world in balance with itself, and it is what keeps this Valley safe.", his expression saddened, "But today, that peace was taken away. By those...she-devils. The people of the Valley no longer feel safe here, which is why I'm sending the Five to eliminate the cause."

"Also...I think that maybe it's best if you stay behind."

* * *

**SCREW EVERYTHING, I'm updating again! It'll be a cold day in hell when I abandon you guys again! HOORAHHHHHH! Also. Sorry if this chap was lame.**


	10. Annoying Recurrence

**Well, I updated my other story so I might as well do this one too.**

* * *

Po snapped his eyes open and suddenly sprung up into the sitting position, then groaned as he touched the sore bump on his forehead. He held his head while he got up off of the ground. He looked around him at the dense amount of trees and instantly became confused. The Jade Palace was _nowhere _in sight!

Head still throbbing, he made his way towards the nearest tree. He knew that panda's had the ability to climb trees. Even though most of the climbing was done by the cubs and females, he proceeded on his quest only to have it end in failure. He had tried several times, confident and kicking, before his predictable hopelessness came to and he began to treat the trees as enemies. Exchanging banter with them as though they'd respond. A dark figure sat perched high on another tree's branch, watching the panda's futile attempts all the while shaking her head in amusement.

Finally, when he'd given up and managed to hurt himself by running up and kicking the tree in frustration, he took to slight pouting.

Owello had heard from very important resources that this was the legendary Dragon Warrior. _This? This pathetic panda is the most respected creature in this Valley? Surely not, _she thought deeply. She shook her head free from her thoughts, she wasn't here for _him._

Po looked back angrily at the tree behind him as he sat, his face scrunched in discontent. Suddenly, a shining dagger with a rippling blade shot into the tree's trunk inches from his face as it swung back and forth from the impact. Po jumped and stiffened as it passed and he watched it with surprise before hearing a solid _thud _as something hit the ground. He made out distinct steps through crunching leaves and he turned his nervous gaze to the shaded area of the small forest.

Po became more apprehensive as his eyes silhouetted the figure, only to feel a flood of relief when a white peacock waltzed into the light. Owello was then deeply confused when the panda sprung up, chuckling,

"Oh, ho ho ho boy, you had me going there, Shen.", he heavily dropped his large paw on her shoulder in a friendly way, and not a moment passed before she lashed out a clip-point blade to his throat before he had time to utter another syllable. Her Indigo eyes sparkling with blood-lust.

"Don't insult me.", she said blandly.

"Wait a minute, you're not-"

"No, I'm not. But, I _am _looking for him.", her voice was a soft as velvet and the boldness that carried it made him shiver. Though he saw her as slightly frightening, nothing could ever stand in the way of his innocent curiosity

"Why?"

Owello seemed surprised by his straight-forwardness, but replied,

"I have some _business_ I'd like to get out of the way.", her glare became darker.

"What kind of business? Because, you know, I could probably help if you need a hand.", he said. Owello smirked at his naivety. But really, he was distracting her as he cooked up a plan to get out of this mess. Also, he liked being helpful. The gears turned in his head, and when he came up with nothing else, he took to attempting to trip her and make his great escape. He carefully made sure to make as little sound as possible as he dragged his foot slowly against the ground so he could place it behind her. But, as he let out his signature too-early-to-yell-for-success battle cry, Owello grabbed his foot in one of her talons, giving it a painful warning squeeze all the while looking him straight in the eye and sporting a poker face.

"Bad move.", she said before concealing her blade.

Suddenly, she gripped his foot tightly and twirled her own body around so that he followed her, before slamming him face-first into the tree he'd been abusing. He groaned as he fell on his back to the ground, and seeing him immobilized, she released her hold on him carelessly.

"I don't suppose you want to try anything else, do you?", she walked around him smoothly. His silence was a good enough response for her, and she contemplated just leaving him there. But, she needed information and if this was what it took to get it, so be it. She sighed in slight annoyance, choking down her impatience.

"Alright, pay attention. I want my questions answered and I don't want you dazed when you're answering them.", she stood over him expectantly, and he lifted his head to look at her. She was gorgeous. Her feathers looked as soft as fresh silk and her eyes gleamed with life. Her eyes. Such depth in them that one could find themselves utterly lost and between the bright Indigo, he found specks of royal blue and green. He ha also noticed that Shen's eyes had flecks of both orange and yellow in them, and now that he was here, Po had a little more time to study them and appreciate them. He always found it nice to look people in the eye when he talked to them, not just at their features. Only the eyes could say how a person felt. Po lifted himself up, leaning on his elbows as he marveled at her.

"So, you're the amazing "Owello" I've heard so much about...", she looked at him in a disturbed manner, then her expression became agitated

"I'm not here to exchange remembrances with you!", she landed a swift talon on his throat, eyes ablaze. She bent down closer to his face, also pulling him upwards to meet her halfway.

"I'm not involving myself in any more of your pathetic pleasantries, understand?"

He nodded his head in a fearful understanding. A shiver made its way down his smile when he saw her smile,

"Now, where is Shen?"

* * *

Shen looked at Shifu in befuddlement.

"What?", he said

"I think you should stay. You're injuries still have you slowed down, and as much as you've done in the past, I can't purposely allow someone to die."

There was a small pause before he continued,

"Another reason is that I still don't trust you. Why should I?"

"I promised I would behave myself, did I not?"

"Yes, but of what value is your word? I've known about you for a _very _long time, and I know how treacherous you can be! So, how can I be sure that you won't kill anyone?"

"Because he'll be dead before he gets the chance!", both Shifu and Shen jumped at Owello's voice as she appeared at the front door, Po standing nervously behind her.

* * *

From another room in the Palace, the Soothsayer and Tigress were quietly at work. They were to leave soon and Tigress took to smartly packing for everyone while the Soothsayer tended tothe little girl they'd saved in the village. Sadly, she was now the only one alive and not even she was going to last much longer. The Soothsayer had put on a dozen healing rituals as well as prayers, but nothing was saving the girl now. They could only wait and hope that she wouldn't suffer anymore.

A loud, abrupt bang came from the far room, making the girls leap out of their skins. A yell sounded and the Soothsayer quickly went to the door,

"Tigress, watch her!", she motioned to the girl as she ran out of the room. She made it to the heavy double-doors and gave them both a hard shove. When they opened, her yes widened from the scene in front of her.

* * *

Owello wasted no time as she fanned out her wings in front of her, sending a number of shape blades Shen's way. He quickly blocked all of them and they scattered about the floor. Shifu took her abrupt pause and sprung into action. He charged at her with his staff, managing to hit her solidly across the back twice before she whirled around and snapped it in half. He then proceeded to land several kicks on her, but was soon thrown out of the way. Shifu slid smoothly a few feet across the floor, planting himself in front of Po. Shifu whipped around and faced him.

"Who is this?!", Shifu motioned a hand to the peahen as she continued with her attack.

His hands made exasperatedly violent gestures at the situation. He had failed to spot the Soothsayer as she ran toward the two birds, distracting Shen as a blade came at him full speed. The blade made its target and Shen yelled out in pain as it dug into his lower neck. He pulled it out swiftly and angrily threw it to the floor as another inconvenient amount flew to him. Thinking on her toes, the Soothsayer made haste as she planted herself in front of him and hit them away with her cane, leaving only one that was still flying nearer. She lowered her cane and let it come closer, as it almost passed her, she touched the handle with her middle finger, using her pinkie to turn it around. It spun briefly on her finger until it pointed in the opposite direction and the Soothsayer used her chakra's to blast it powerfully forward at Owello. Owello began to step out of the way when its rippled blade passed, so close that she could hear it cut the air. The knife zinged passed and stuck itself in one of the rooms large doors. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing at that moment to look back and forth between the knife and the Soothsayer. Silence consuming the room before they heard a fearful yell.

* * *

**Yay for updates! I was also thinking this morning about Owello's voice, cuz I'm wierd like that, and decided that she would probably sound more like Meg from Hercules...**


	11. Preparations

**I want to really thank you guys for the sympathy, so as promised, I wrote you an UPDATE!**

* * *

Tigress had run into the room in a panic as she informed The Soothsayer of the small girl's condition. Her airways had seemingly closed and she remained unconscious throughout the process. The Soothsayer was conflicted with whether or not to try and save her, much to her disapproval with herself. She knew the girl was going to die, regardless of whatever she tried.

So, she did only one more thing.

She had learned years ago of an incredibly poisonous herb. Much to her own curiosity, she had gathered some in hopes to learn more about it. She said nothing as she crushed the herb in her bowl and soaked it in water. She held the small cup in her hand while she looked at the girl sadly. After a few more moments, approaching her and pouring the amount in her mouth, and due to her constricted throat, most of it was spit back up by the body in a last attempt to save itself. The quantity that made it passed began its work. Infecting and shutting down all of her organs as she ceased her spasms. The doll that was in her hand dropped to the wooden floor when her hand titled upwards lifelessly.

She had died without ever knowing she was dying, and The Soothsayer was oddly grateful that she wasn't aware of her situation and even thought it didn't matter now, she hoped she had at least died contentedly.

She couldn't hide the fact that she felt like a murderer when she looked to Tigress, who had watched silently at the door, to give her some kind of comfort. A way out of all her current anguish and something to tell her that she'd done the right thing. But, when she found the same look in the cat's eyes, she knew she could count on _nothing._

* * *

Luckily, the four of them had stopped their fighting and sat in awkward silence before hearing all the ruckus in the other room stop. Shifu and Po remained cautious of the two birds at their sides, watching them intently in case one chose to strike.

"She's gone.", Shifu said, cutting through the silence

"Who's gone?", Owello asks

"A girl we saved from the village.", Po explained, kindly.

Owello nodded in understanding. Po twiddled his thumbs, looking around at the group beside him.

_Why am I always in the middle?_, he thought. He bit his lip before speaking.

"Uh...so, how..is everyone today?"

Shifu turned to give him a look. A look that Po knew all to well as _"really?"_

Shen and Owello exchanged glances, she gave him a questioning look and he replied with a _"Nevermind, this is how it usually is.", _hand gesture without drawing the attention from the two masters. Finally, Shifu gave a sigh.

"Po, I think that maybe you and...", he glanced quietly at the peacock to his right in thought, "...Shen should probably go get ready to leave."

They both took a moment before looking at each other, getting up, and leaving so that only Shifu and Owello remained. Owello felt an odd nervousness, something she hadn't felt in years, and stood up. Shifu catches her wary eye and smiles, holding up a calm hand.

"No need to become defensive with me, Miss. However, I would like to know what you're doing here."

Owello tightened her grip on the few blades that she still hosted as she watched him pace slowly in front of her.

"Never mind, don't tell me. I already have a good guess. But, now I want to speak of punishment."

Owello paused in both confusion and disbelief

"Punishment? For what?"

"Well, breaking and entering, for one. As well as attempted murder."

"You can't be serious...!"

"I'm deathly serious, my dear. I could even turn you over to the proper authority for such an offence.", Shifu saw the peahens form stiffen as he mentioned it. She was ready to run for it. He kept her waiting anxiously until, finally, he continued.

"But I won't...", Owello shot her head up to look at him. What? She began to feel even more at ease. That is, until a mocking grin made it's way across his face.

"No, I have a _different _punishment for you...", she could tell that he was trying not to chuckle in saying so.

* * *

Po gave Shen a worried side look as they walked slowly back to his room. Since leaving, the peacock had taken to mumbling both insults and words of anger all the while glaring down at the wooden floors.

"Uh...so...how are you?", Po asked, stupidly. It was true that he was trying to set a lighter mood, but it was also true that the peacock was agitated. Something he _never _wanted to be exposed to. Shen lifted his eyes from the floor and looked Po irritably in the eye.

"Pretty good, considering that I survived an assassination attempt...", Po could plainly notice Shen bite back his temper, but he didn't bother to try and stop his sarcastic tone.

"Right...", Po pulled his guilty face, looking around the room and biting his top lip while letting his hands play with each other. Once they arrived back, they sat quietly. They avoided each other's eyes and didn't speak. Shen raked his talons gently against the floor. Po had to admit that the limbs looked odd without their metal blanket.

They remained this way until Po heard small, rushed footsteps in the hallway. His door was slid open to reveal Shifu, a satisfied yet guilty grin on his face.

"I have good news!", he exclaimed

Po shot up from his place on the floor excitedly,

"We don't have to go?"

Shifu's grin fell from the panda's hopeful ignorance

"What? No! I mean that you have an addition to your team.", Shifu turned his gaze on Shen, who was huddled quietly in the far corner of the room, and gave him a mischievous, knowing smile. Shen didn't quite know why, but he had an uneasy feeling about what the smaller panda was about to say next. Shifu stepped aside and, with one hand, motioned someone inside from the hallway.

Owello reluctantly walked into the small room, a _very _forced smile on her face. But no matter how well she played it off, Shen could see a blazing fire in her eyes. Po's jaw dropped to the floor and he turned his head so that he and the peacock could exchange surprised glances. Shifu jumped front of the peahen and made his point,

"Po, Shen, I'd like you to meet Owello. Otherwise known as the _addition_."

* * *

**Yay! Okay, so I hope this sufficed. And now that we're done with the kind of boring stuff, I can actually start writing about their journey to the Wu Sister's. That'll be sooooo much fun:D Until then, my Pretties!**


	12. Where Sadness Lies

**Taken sooooo long, I know. I'll try to wrap up these stories.**

* * *

Po turned his head to Shen, only to see the same shocked expression that he himself wore. Shifu smirked at them,

"Well, go on, dear. Make yourself comfortable.", he ushered. The invitation seemed to bring Shen out of his state and he began yelling at the both of them.

"What!? She can _not _come with us! You can't be serious!"

"For once, I agree.", Owello said.

Shifu frowned at the both of them, shaking his head slightly with a look of discontent.

"Um...Master Shifu...I don't really think that's such a good idea- not that your ideas aren't good, it's just that this one is-", Shifu shot Po a look, making him stop his rambling and bite his lips. Giving him a moment to collect his thoughts,

"It's just that...their relationship is kind of complicated and I don't think you know...", Po's voice became squeaky, and Shifu cut him off mid-sentence,

"Know that they're engaged? That they have a mutual hate for one another? Yes, I know."

"Then _why _are you making her come with us?"

"Because, they need to learn how to live with each other. Their engagement is three decades old, and marriage is forever. Besides, this journey will help them learn more about themselves _and _each other."

Po looked back at the two birds, who had both taken to opposite corners of the room and looked anywhere but at each other. He displayed a look of doubt when he turned back to Shifu.

"Just trust me.", the red panda said, smiling. He clapped his tiny hands together and rose his voice,

"Well, I better be off, then. Make yourselves comfortable for the moment, you leave in a few hours.", the panda trotted out of the room, his hands intertwined behind his back. Po slid his door closed gently, then swung around to sit in the corner. The room stayed unbearably silent, and Po thought he might just go crazy from having to sit still and quiet.

_Come on, start a nice conversation._

"Uh...so...how are you guys?"

The two birds tore their eyes from their walls and give him a glare of irritation. Po frowned and shrunk back, feeling rejected. This was going to be a long few hours...

* * *

Shifu came back to his meditation room, also known as the room where a huge fight had just broken out, and was surprised to see another figure sitting on its knees in front of the newly lit candles. It's head hung and its hands in its lap.

"Soothsayer?", he called quietly. She opened her eyes and turned her head lightly to the side, acknowledging him. He walked slowly over to her and sat down beside her, leaning down to look at her face. He soon followed the direction of her watery eyes and found a pink water lily in her hand, her fingers spinning the stem absentmindedly.

"She told me that water lilies were her favorite...", she said sadly. Shifu's heart became filled with dread. Tigress had earlier told him about the girl and he couldn't help but feel guilty about not doing anything.

"Where is she now?", he tried to sound as caring as he could. He was never very good at comforting others, no matter how hard he tried.

"Tigress told me that she would bury her nearby."

The two stayed quiet for the next few minutes, Shifu sat awkwardly, and even nervously, beside her. He'd known her for years, beforehand. They had always been good friends. Suddenly, she let a sob escape from her, covering her face in shame.

"Why does this happen? Why can nothing go right?"

"Soothsayer..."

"I mean, first Shen, then Gongmen City, and now this girl? What am I doing wrong? How many more people do I have to hurt?", a tear fell from her eye and landed gracefully upon one of the lily's petals.

"None of that is your fault. Shen..."

"Is the way he is because of me! Gongmen City would be in complete ruin under Shen's reign! If I had not made that stupid prediction, he would not be so hellbent on trying to prove himself..."

"Shen is who he is because of his own choices. He's _chosen _this path!", Shifu argued, trying to get some kind of sense into her. The Soothsayer shook her head in offence.

"No. You did not know the Shen I knew. Decades ago, when innocence still bloomed."

Shifu tried not to scoff aloud, but abruptly failed.

_Innocence? What innocence? There never was any, _he thought to himself. The Soothsayer, hearing his earlier objection, turned her head to him,

"I know what you think of him now, and I won't say that he hasn't made bad choices. But, you don't know him like I do. He was sweet and kind and full of life. He still can be..."

"But, I presume that's only when he _wants _to be.", Shifu smirked playfully at her. She returned the gesture before the sad darkness consumed her once again,

"But everything has changed. He is so hateful and he barely trusts me anymore.", she paused, "But, I know deep down he won't hurt me. No matter what I do. I took care of him as a child. Protected from just about everything...sometimes even his own parents..."

Shifu froze at the last sentence. _His own parents? Surely, she's joking..."_

"No, Shifu, I'm not joking.", she snapped playfully at him. Shifu looked at her in confusion, then remembered that she was a Soothsayer. Who said Soothsayer's couldn't hear the thoughts of other's, if they could see into the far future? He chuckled and shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you tell me this story, so that I may find some pity to drown out my hate?"

She gave him a disapproving look, and hesitated. She looked up into his trusting blue eyes, then sighed gently before she began...

* * *

Po had left his room for only a short time, but now he regretted everything as he stared into his empty room.

_Oh no! Where are they!?_

He held his head, trying to choke down his current panic and think of _something!_ He suddenly heard the loud _shing _of metal on metal from outside. As fast as his stubby legs would take him, he ran down to the main doors and felt his irritation rise as he opened them. Mantis, Crane, Owello, _and _Shen were seen fighting swiftly against one another in a gracefully, jumbled mess. Po stormed down the steps,

"Will you guys _please _quit taking these guys out of my room? Shifu doesn't want them causing trouble!"

"Hey, where is that guy, anyway?", Mantis asked

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to send us off on our _journey_ soon?"_, _Crane said

"Don't worry, he will.", Po said, "It's hard to doubt him. But, in the meantime, will you two _please _just go back to the room?"

The two peacocks handed each other glances and began moving toward the Palace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Po, if you feel so uncomfortable with leaving them alone, then why don't you stay?", Mantis asked

Po hesitated, "It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that I don't really want them practicing. What if someone got hurt?"

"Then we would fix it. But okay, if you don't want them to fight, they won't fight..."

Po let out a big sigh, "Phew! Thank you, Mantis. I thought-"

"So, they can watch as _we _practice.", Mantis finished with a smirk.

* * *

Shen and Owello watched in both awe and humor as they watched Po's abuse from the stairs. The panda was still no match for the years spent training by Crane and Mantis, and now struggled to even get a hit in. After several tries, it only took a single flip from Mantis to do him in. He layed there on the ground looking up at the blue sky, breathing in pants. He raised a tired hand up, signaling for a time-out.

"Okay, I think that's enough practicing for today.", as he stood, he cracked his aching spine. He turned toward the two birds and waved his hands at them in a "shooing" motion. The peacocks shared glances of annoyance, but obliged the panda and started back up the steps. Crane and Mantis shook their heads as they watched the three go.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that he cares too much...", said Mantis, Crane nodding at the statement.

* * *

Po's sliding door sprung open as the two peacocks were practically pushed in by the bear.

"Do I need to start stacking boxes in front of this door every time I leave?", Po's tone sounded humorous, but he was dead serious.

"Maybe for him, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.", Owello said proudly.

"Except from a 70-year-old goat...", Shen chuckled. Owello turned a fierce glare on him and Po could've sworn he saw holes burning.

"How was I supposed to know she could do that?!", the peahen yelled

"She's a soothsayer! They aren't exactly all they appear to be, Sunshine.", Shen smirked at her.

"Don't call me that!", Owello fumed, a blush of anger burning its way through her white feathers. Po stood confused near the door,

"Wait, what?", he questioned.

"It's just a stupid nickname he made up and _he knows I hate it..."_, she grit her beak at her fiance'.

"That's why I do it, dear.", Shen replied in a satisfied way. Owello stepped dangerously closer to him and that's when Po decided it was time to intervene.

"Whoa, okay! Why don't we just calm down? We...we could...just..._talk?", _Po shrunk back as his voice became squeaky under the glares of his guests.

"About what?", Owello prompted

"Uh...well...Anything you guys want, I guess...", Po twiddled his fingers together nervously. After all...he was alone in a room with two _very _dangerous people.

* * *

Hours passed, and Po became more and more nervous about the time when they would finally leave. He was jumpy and was listening carefully for Shifu's tiny steps that he knew would soon make their way to his doorstep.

He barely listened to the conversation between the two birds in front of him. Aside from some bickering here and there, it was a tame conversation and Po didn't want to risk saying anything that might trigger a fight.

"That was years ago!", Owello giggled

"Thirteen, I believe.", Shen replied

"You were so clumsy back then..."

"As I recall, it was _you _whom seemed the most unbalanced when it came to gravity."

"Most of the time, it was _you _tripping me..."

"And you deserved it every time.", they smiled at each other. They soon realized the moment they were having and dropped their kindness for hardened expressions.

Po rolled his eyes at them when suddenly his heart dropped 10 feet at the sound of Shifu's light steps coming down the hall. He jumped up and opened the door wide, revealing a stiff Shifu.

"Are you ready?", he asked Po, his voice sounding hesitant. Po swallowed the fearful lump in his throat and nodded. Shifu shifted his eyes to look at Shen and gave him a sorrowful look before he bent his head and stepped out of the way, motioning for them to come out.

* * *

**This took way longer than it ws supposed to, so sorry about that. The reason it took so long was because I'm also working on the NEXT update after this one and the ideas for both chapters got jumbled. That and school, so I hope you guys understand and found this chapter okay:) Love You!**


	13. Farewell, Friends

**Warning* real boring chapv.v**

* * *

Po couldn't help but drag his feet as they walked to the main doors, and inwardly groaned at the sight of the rest of the group already waiting outside.

_This is really it. It's shouldn't this hard..._

They went to stand along with th others, with Shifu and the Soothsayer standing before them. The only sound was of the wind blowing through the trees and the distant chirps of birds.

"Now I don't want you to be worried,", Shifu began, "this is like any other mission you've had before."

Po realised the tone in his master's voice, it seemed as though he were trying to reassure himself more than his students.

"This job should only take you three days to accomplish. Three. Considering nothing goes wrong."

_But, what if something does go wrong?, _Po thought.

"Be safe and come back safe.", Shifu waved his hand as dismissal.

* * *

The group took to walking their usual route out of the Valley, Shifu had ensured them that there would be a boat waiting for them further out. They walked silently, despite the quiet bickering between Shen and Owello. Tigress growled loudly and turned back towards them,

"Will you two shut it already?", she said angrily, fists clenched and teeth bared.

Owello smirked at her, "Don't get your fur in a bunch."

"Do you really want me to show you what it looks like to 'get my fur in a bunch'?"

"If you're woman enough.", Owello challenged.

Tigress yelled out in frustration as she turned and leapt at Owello, claws sharp and threatening. Owello shot forward at Tigress, her grip on a single blade. Po and Shen shared shocked expressions at their speed before Po thrust his arms out to grab hold of Tigress' tail while Shen jumped and caught Owello's collar in his beak. They pulled the girls back to the ground before standing between them. Po gave Tigress a sympathetically disapproving look while Shen and Owello shared only icy glares. Tigress yanked her tail out of Po's grasp and sharply whipped him with it. Po hissed at the sting,

"Tigress...are you okay?", he asked as she began walking again.

"Of course. Why?", her voice was both cold and strong.

"Well..I can't say I've ever seen you attack someone before..."

"That ridiculous. I've had my fair share of enemies."

"Yes, but those are _enemies_. These guys...there our friends now and-"

Tigress whirled around to yell in his face.

"They will never be our friends! They are not even so much as allies, let alone _friends. _You are too soft on them, Po!"

"Look, I know they've done some bad stuff, but that doesn't matter now!"

"It may not matter now, but when this is over it will!", Tigress towered over him.

Po stayed silent then. He knew she was right. They might be helping them _now, _but what about the future? He felt foolish for thinking that they both might be forgiven for all of their wrong doings. The peafowl would most likely be arrested or even _killed _for what they've done...

"You're forgetting who they are, Po. And you need to be reminded...", she walked away from him. Po glanced back at Shen and Owello and was surprised to find rather concerned looks on their faces. He smiled lightly at them,

"Come on, we still have a long way to go before we get there.", he forced a smile

"And will you please behave yourself?", Shen turned toward Owello. She gave him a defensive look.

"You can't tell me how to act!", she snapped.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you..."

Owello was silent as he turned away from her and continued walking.

Monkey, Mantis, and Vipor remained as the silent audience and the walk to their next position seemed to last a eternity.

* * *

**This is aboslutely my WORST chapter in this story! It's too short, nothings has gotten done, it's awful! I'm so sorry!T.T**


	14. The Feeling Is Mutual

**Hopefully, this chap with erase the bad taste left in your mouths from my last one**

* * *

Upon reaching the boat, Po looked out onto the darkening horizon, watching the thick storm clouds move closer as ropes of lightning lashed at the mountain tops far ahead.

"Hey guys, we should really get moving...", he said nervously.

"Then get on the boat, _Po._", said Tigress, her voice stern as she stood atop the boat's roof.

Po felt his dread sink deeper at her tone. This journey was going to be _long _and _painful. _With one last look at what was ahead, Po hurried himself onto the boat. It was much like the last one they'd been on while traveling to Gongmen City. Small, dry, but also cozy in a way. There was an old, navy blue sheet covering the entrance to the front of the boat and Po saw it flow lightly in the cold breeze from the upcoming storm. He planted himself against the back wall, sliding down slowly so that he came to sit next to Shen.

Po looked to Shen and was confused to find him looking much more stiff and uncomfortable than usual. Po sat up to look at him more clearly before looking at Owello and letting out a laugh. There she was; asleep and curled up snuggly as she leaned on her male counterpart. Po put up both of his paws to cover his mouth, trying to smother his laughter. Shen turned his head to glare at him,

"Would you please?", he whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, but you-you just look so awkward!", Po replied in the same hushed tone. Shen's blush blazed through his feathers.

"You laugh at the simplest of things, it's-!", Shen jumped as Owello nuzzled into him further and sighed in content.

Po's stifled laughter became louder to which Monkey and Vipor turned their attention to them. Monkey hung his mouth open for effect.

"Oh, come on now, it isn't that exciting!", Shen hissed. He pushed at Owello with his wing, eventually waking her after a few tries. She opened her drousy eyes, soon noticing everyone's stares. She lifted her head and looked blankly at what she had used as a pillow before freezing entirely. She peered up to meet annoyed and embarrased ruby eyes.

Owello suddenly felt the burning heat of her blush and whipped her head away to look angrily at the wall. She cast her fiery gaze back upon her audience,

"Can I help any of you?", she shouted. Everyone abruptly brought their eyes elsewhere in the room as Tigress burst in from the bow.

"What are you guys yelling about?", she questioned. Mantis popped up on her shoulder.

"You know, I was going to ask the same thing...", he said.

When no one answered, Tigress spoke again,

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Po!", he jumped as she called his name, "I need to talk to you..."

Po heart quickened at the thought of being alone with her, especially since she was already irritated. He stood up and tried his hardest to walk casually outside with her.

Po shielded his face with his arm as he was hit with a strong wind. The air no longer cold, but icy. Tigress stood firmly in front of him, looking out calmly over the angry sea. Po came to stand by her, hugging his arms to his body for warmth.

"Po...", she sighed, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"You had your reasons.", he waved a hand in dismissal.

"Regardless...It was wrong of me to act that way.", she faced him.

"Well, you were a little...hostile...", he shrugged, "But, Tigress, why did you do that? I never seen you act that way before..."

"I...I don't know."

"Look, if this is about that girl from the village...", Po began.

"It was! I mean, it is! I mean..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay! Calm down!", he brought his hands up and nodded them at her.

"Sorry...I know that it is childish for me to act this way.", she said

"What? No! All I want to know is...what is it about that girl?", Po noticed Tigress stiffen at the question, "She means _something _to you, I don't know what, but if you'll tell me..."

He took her hand in his own. She looked at him with surprise and he continued,

"I can help you get through it. But, you gotta trust me.", he flashed a smile. There was a long pause on Tigress' side and after a while, it left Po feeling somewhat rejected. He slid his hand out of her's for took a few steps back. He thought about going back inside when Tigress spoke again,

"She just reminded me of an old friend I had once...", her eyes were glued to the floor boards.

"Okay.", he prompted her to continue.

"She...drowned when we were younger. We were playing in a lake far from where we lived..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A young Tigress yelped as she was suddenly splashed with cold water. She looked at her friend in utter shock as she dripped. Xiu gave Tigress an innocent look as she brought her fluffy, orange tail to lay in front of her. Tigress glared playfully at the fox, jumping forward and tackling her. Xiu laughed and bit at the cub's ear lightly before slapping her tiny paw's in her face._

_Xiu stopped her attack, leaving a dusty Tigress giggling on her back, and was soon nodding her head towards the calm water of the lake,_

_"Come on, Tigress, let's go for a swim!"_

_Tigress rolled over to lay on her stomach._

_"Now? It's the start of Winter, it'll be freezing!", Tigress said._

_Xiu pouted, "It's been a nice, warm day. I'm sure it's not that bad."_

_Tigress gave her an opposing look. Suddenly, Xiu pulled a face, a mischievous look in her carmel eyes,_

_"Unless you're scared!", she laughed out._

_"I'm not scared, I just don't want to get wet right now!"_

_"Whatever you say, Tigress.", Xiu turned and waved her tail back in forth at her, looking back with a challenging gaze. After a few moments of mockery, Tigress groaned._

_"Okay, I guess it would be okay...", she said. Xiu jumped in excitement and bounced into the water, paw deep. She creeped in slowly, letting her body get used to the temperature. Tigress watched as the fox doggy-paddled in a small circle._

_"Come on, Tigress!", she yelled to her. Tigress sighed and made her way slowly to the edge of the water, ear drooped against her head. She slipped her paws in and shivered. She looked back toward the spot where Xiu was and her eyes grew wide when she didn't see her._

_"Xiu?", she called. Upon receiving no answer, she began yelling._

_"Xiu! Where are you? Xiu!", Tigress ran deeper into the water, making it fly into the air in her growing panic. Tigress searched around helplessly for her friend, when suddenly an orange figure popped out front of her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped her into the water. Tigress sprung up from the murky water, gasping in fright. Her eyes scanned the water until she found Xiu, laughing playfully at her._

_"You should have seen your face, Tigress!", she giggled. Tigress felt her annoyance fade and took the position to pounce on the fox. Xiu looked at her friend as Tigress leapt at her, she jumped farther into the lake, making Tigress miss her._

_Tigress followed Xiu and soon they were taking turns dunking each other below the water. They wrestled with each other in the thickness until Tigress felt a thud , which she assumed was the bottom of the lake. She kicked her paws upwards and sprouted to the surface, laughing. She turned to her side, only to see that Xiu wasn't there. _

_"Xiu? Come on, you don't really think that's going to work this time, do you?", she shouted out. She waited a few small moments, worry beginning to grow in her once again. Xiu should have come up by now..._

_Being her best friend, Tigress knew that Xiu couldn't hold her breath this long. Tigress hurriedly dove back into the foggy water, her paws groping around senselessly. She swam back up to the top of the water, her eyes burning with emotion and her voice cracking with terror._

_"Xiu! Answer me! Xiu!", a terrified sob escaped her as she sucked in another breath and went back down. She blindly felt around the bottom until she felt it. A weak tap on her shoulder. Tigress shot her head up and squinted her eyes before making out her friend's face. Tigress trailed her paws down Xiu's body before she came her to leg, which was caught between two heavy boulders. The cub felt herself growing weak from the lack the oxygen, but she ignored it as she clawed at the rocks. She felt the tears flee from her eyes and she came back up to look at her companion, only to be met with her worst fear._

_ The fox's mouth was open slightly and her paws floated at her side. Tigress' eyes doubled in size as she looked into Xiu's lifeless orbs._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Po's heart ached. He felt sick.

"I saw the same fear in that little girl's eyes as I did in Xiu's, that day.", Tigress' eyes burned, "She knew she was going to die..."

Po found the strength to speak again, "Yeah, but...she's not hurting anymore. She's somewhere where she can run and play and doing all the things she's ever wanted to do."

"How can you know that?!", Tigress yelled at him. Po paused before looking into her hurt eyes,

"You just have to trust me."

Tigress' face softened at his words. Her arms drifted upward to engulf him in a tight hug,

"Thank you...", she said into his shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry if that was corny, but hey, it's an update and Im SO happy to finally get something done!**


	15. All is Calm Before The Storm

**Thank you, guys, for waiting soooo long for me:) I've been having crazy computer issues and I recently had to get a new systemT.T**

* * *

Su watched the sea before her rage, hands folded behind her back. Watched the deep storm clouds and the cracks of lightning that kissed the water. Felt the icy wind nip and blow at her ears. The rain soaked her fur, but all of this failed to catch her full attention. The Furious Five were on their way, along with that stupid panda...

_No matter. I won't let that panda get in my way again, _she thought bitterly.

There was a loud _thud _behind her and she smirked as she turned back to face her sister.

"I presume you have news, Wan?", she walked toward her.

Wan nodded at her, "The Five are on their way, as expected."

"I'm aware."

"But, there is something else. I felt you should know that they are accompanied by others."

Su straightened her ears in surprise, "What 'others'?"

"Heirs from the royal provinces."

Su's eyes grew wide with anger, "What! That is _ridiculous! _They were both exiled into the unknown!", she snarled, ears flattened to her skull.

"Only Prince Shen was exiled. Princess Owello left on her own."

Su growled, "Owello..."

"They are also heading right for the storm, Su. Would you like Wing and me to cause them a little more trouble before then?"

Su sighed, then smiled kindly, "Yes, Wan. Thank you."

Wan smiled mischievously before jumping high back into the trees.

* * *

Po and Tigress walk back into the cabin.

"What took you guys so long?", Mantis complained.

"We were just talking.", Po shrugged.

"Yeah, and _hugging_.", Mantis pulled a face. Tigress glared at him.

Po looked toward Shen and caught the humor that was present in his eyes. He smiled to himself and walked over to the corner.

"So, how are you two doing?", he pointed a finger at the birds, gesturing it back and forth between them. Po immediately regreted asking when the gleam of amusement fizzled out. Shen's expression became defensive.

"What is _that _supposed to mean, exactly?", he challenged.

"Huh? Nothing! I was just...wondering...", Po said in a squeaky voice, the tips of his index fingers tapping together.

"Well, _wondering _seems to be very dangerous for you."

"Will you two stop it? For goodness sake, you're acting like children.", Owello whispered to them.

"There's a storm on its way.", Tigress announced.

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem all that pretty.", said Mantis.

"Wait, what'll happen? The water has to be going crazy!", said Viper.

"Our best bet would be to load some of these sand bags in front of the opening, that is, if we down want to risk sleeping in water tonight.", said Tigress.

"Yeah, and maybe we could even find some nails or something so that sheet isn't flying everywhere.", said Viper.

"Sounds good, let's try looking through all of these crates and see if we can find-"

Tigress was interrupted by a strong push to the side of the boat, making her crash into the far wall.

"What was that?"

"Tigress, we have company!"

Tigress looked up to look at Monkey, a hand holding back the sheet and his head outside. She quickly got to her feet and rushed out onto the bow, her eyes catching flashes of dark grey in the tree tops. She focused her sights closer and was able to make out the blazing gold of their eyes.

"It's the Wu Sisters!", she shouted. She gave a small roar before she powerfully leapt off of the boat into the trees. Po rushed outside at the sound of her voice, looking into the shadows in a panic.

"Tigress!", Monkey yelled.

Almost as a in reply, Tigress sprang out into the open again, falling and crashing down onto the bow. Under her, a furious Wan Wu. Po and Monkey backed away immediately as the two cats growled and scratched at each other, blood already beginning to stain their fur.

Suddenly, there was a horrendous screech and Tigress was soon thrown onto her back. By this time, everyone had made their way out of the cabin. All staring at the two Jaguars in front of them.

* * *

**Yes, I apologize for another short chapter. This just seemed like the right place to end it for now. I also just wanted to get this update out there so you guys don't have to wait so long.**


	16. The Fight For Life

**Glad I got this chapter out sooner.**

* * *

The world was silent except for the aggravated sea and the whistling, cold wind.

The group stood agonizingly still as they watched the two cats that were in the center of them. Their posture calm and firm. Tigress growled low in her throat and Wan quietly smirked at her before speaking.

"Furious Five! I want to congratulate you on making it this far."

"What do you mean 'this far'? We've only just gotten started!", Po questioned.

"Yes, but need I remind you that you travel with danger.", she set her sights upon the peafowl.

"Oh please, keep them out of this. We all know that that's _not _what you're really here for.", Tigress stood and took a step toward her.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, _Tigress_.", she hissed out the name, "So, why don't we continue on our quest."

Wan smiled at her and with the quick snap of her fingers, Wing shot out from behind her to tackle Tigress to the ground.

Monkey jumped up in an attempt to help her, but Wan thrust out her paws and gripped his tail, spinning him around once before throwing him into the freezing water.

Viper hissed at the cat, and slithered swiftly around her hind legs, constricting tight and tripping her. Wan growled at the snake and caught her by the throat, slamming her against doorway of the cabin.

Po saw her distraction and advanced. Wan composed herself quickly and met him with a hard punch to the jaw, making him step back a few and rethink his strategy. Po was about to attack her again, when Tigress rushed up from under Wing and pounced on her back. Tigress sank her sharp teeth into Wan's shoulder, making the Leopard roar. Wan unsheethed her claws and turned to give Tigress a hard swipe across the face. Drops of blood fell into the floorboards and Wan succesfully managed to escape from under the tiger.

Meanwhile, Wing had switched to a new opponent. Shen swiped and swatted at her viciously, almost landing each blow. Wing soon caught him by his neck and forced him down to the floor. Shen dug his sharp talons into her leg, making her yelp. Teeth bared, she let him go only to give him a long slash down his throat.

Shen winced at the pain and forcefully kicked Wing in the stomach, hauling her up to her feet. She smirked menacingly as she loomed over him, her muscles tight in preparation for another attack. Shen felt around in his sleeve and managed to grab hold of one of his knives, but before he could present it, another blade struck Wing in the face. Surprised, he looked over to see Owello at his side, a wing thrust out to confirm what she'd thrown.

Wing wiped the blood from the wound and rubbed it between the pads of her paws. She then clenched her paw into a tight fist and growled at the bird, turning around to charge her when her gold eyes caught the horizon. Owello braced herself before noticing her opponent's sudden wavering, shifting her body to where the Leopard stared.

Dark clouds blanketed the sky and ribbons of fierce lightning descended all around them. The sea only intensified the situation, dangerously high waves building up to crash against jagged rocks. The very force making the boat sway and push even farther into the open. Wing came to her senses and whistled loudly to Wan, who met her gaze and nodded. All at once, the sisters collected themselves and retreated back onto land and into the trees, Wan staying behind only to cruelly push the boat further out before disappearing with her sister.

The group was taken aback, but soon realized that it had all been planned out beforehand. Now, they were stuck and at the mercy of a raging storm. The boat was tossed about in the mixed current, bobbing up and down on top of each forming wave.

Po felt his fears growing as he looked out into nothingness. Where was the land? There was obviously no going back to the dock, and with nothing else in sight, he shivered slightly in his nervousness.

The boat soon became the victim of a large wind wave, making it tilt higher and higher and the crest finally flipped it over. Submerging it in the water and turning the world black.

* * *

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I'd hoped, but then again, when do they? I'm still happy with it nevertheless.**


	17. Lost

**Thank you all of being so patient, hopefully this update will be a good one.**

* * *

Po's eyes fluttered open to behold the dark, grey sky above him. The world around him spun in his vision, the heavy crashes of the waves against the shore deafening. He groaned loudly, sitting up and lifting a paw to his face. The memories of the recent events flooding back into his mind.

Then realization finally struck him. He jumped to his feet and scanned his environment desperately.

"Tigress! Monkey! Viper! Where are you?!", he yelled to the sky.

He ran along the shore, searching through the water with his eyes someone, _anyone_. He tried his best not to panic as he listened intently for any sign of life, and getting none. Thunder roared from the sky, shaking him to the bone as rain soaked his fur.

"Please...anyone.", he said. The chilling thought that his friends had all perished sickened him, the thought that he might never see any of them again...

He sunk down to his knees, playing with the wet sand in his paws as tears gathered in his eyes.

_How could it be this simple?, _he thought, _After everything we've survived through...how could **this** just end it all?_

His mind screamed at him not to lose hope, to believe that somehow they were all right. He clenched his teeth in anger, God, he should have done more! He should have tried harder! How could he-

_Let this happen?_

In a last attempt, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Owello opened her eyes, feeling rain bat her face and seeing lighting flash above her. Her breathing was labored and she felt like she was drowning...

Wait...drowning...

She shot up from her spot, gasping in fright. She looked out to the sea, watching it rage and felt herself becoming light-headed.

That was when she heard it.

The loud yell of anger and fear. A cry of dread and faint hope.

Her heart surged with relief. At least someone was there with her, stuck in this hellish predicament. Lifting herself up to her shaky legs, she ran as fast as they would carry her to the source of the noise.

* * *

Po's outcry soon died in his throat and he hung his head low.

_Stop being stupid! There's no one here! You're **alone!**_

While he wallowed in his misery, a shrill scream invaded his ears. He shot his head in its direction and, getting up from his knees, jogged through the dense vegitation of the island toward the other side.

"Hello?", he yelled.

Moments later, he heard a faint reply. It echoed through the trees in long waves. No matter what it said, the sound made him happier than ever and he willed his legs to move faster. A smile grew on his face when he saw a figure in the distance.

Wait...Was that...?

"Owello?", Po called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name. That voice...Oh no! She _couldn't _be stuck here with-

She held in her groan of disappointment as Po finally caught up to her, what she didn't expect was for him to suddenly wrap his huge arms around her and swing her around in circles.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I thought everyone had died!", he hugged her fiercely.

"Let go of me!", she shrieked before giving him a hard kick to the stomach. In an instant, he dropped her.

"Uh..sorry. You just have no idea how happy I am!"

"Yes, yes, and I'm just _giddy _with excitement.", she said, dusting herself off, "And what do you mean 'everyone has died'?"

"Well, I just...there's no one else here...and the boat sank..so..."

"So _what? _Just because you can't find them, you assume they're all dead?"

"Well, yes! I mean...what else is there to assume?"

"How about that they survived the same way we did?"

Po opened his lips to reply, but then shut his mouth in thought. What if they _had _survived? This island was huge, they could be anywhere _on _it! Just the thought of it made his heart flutter with joy.

"Well, then I guess we better go look for them, huh?", he prompted

"That would be a novel idea.", she looked at him with that superior gaze of hers.

"So, um...where should we start?"

"I don't care, whichever direction is fastest.", she said, beginning to walk away from him.

"Oh, well okay! I guess we'll go that way!", he shouted, jogging up to walk beside her.

* * *

**Short update. Sorry for that, but there's a lot of sincere talking in the next chapter and I didn't want to clog this one up. I also didn't really think this chapter did too well as far as being interesting. Please let me know, I'm happy to hear it!**


	18. What You Haven't Accepted

**Okay, just to get everyone(and myself) on schedule, I begin working on updates for this story on Saturdays, then finish them and post them sometime on Sunday.**

* * *

"And then-hehe-just as I was getting back up, I hit _another _shelf!"

Owello groaned to herself, _God, does this story ever end?_

"And you'll never guess what happened next! The whole thing just-"

"Po!", she shouted before taking a deep, calming breath, "As...entertaining as your story was, perhaps it's best to change the subject? I don't think that this is the right time for something funny."

"Oh, okay, yeah. Good thinking.", he winked goofily at her.

She grit her beak, closed her eyes, and walked silently beside him, trying to keep her pace as slow as his.

_Hopefully, he won't tell me anymore stories, _she thought. The rain had stopped, but it was replaced by heavy gales of wind.

"So...what about you?", a voice penetrated her peace of mind.

"What _about _me?"

"Well...tell me something about yourself."

She scoffed, "You don't need to know anything about me."

"Come on, that's not fair!", the outburst made her jump in surprise, "I've told you loads of stuff about me and the others!"

"It was a one sided wish."

Owello could feel his eyes on her, could see the pout on his lips. She urged herself to ignore it and succeeded up until he started make little puppy dog whines.

"Ugh, Goodness Gracious, what do you want to know?", she turned and stared at him. He lifted a finger to his lips in thought.

"Hmm...how about a favorite color?"

"You're kidding me, right?", she stared at him.

"Come on, it's an innocent question.", he batted his eyes.

After a moment of silence, she sighed, "Stizza.."

"Whata?"

"_Stizza. _It's a type of red."

"Ohhh."

"All right, I believe that's enough information.", she began walking again.

"What? No way! I'm far too interested now.", he argued

"Why are you interested at all?"

"I'm just really curious."

"A little _too _curious for your own good."

"Maybe. Anyway, what I _really _wanted to know was why you're always so gloomy."

"Gloomy?"

"Okay, maybe not 'gloomy', but..um...irritable. Yes, that's the word!"

"I'm not _always _irritable."

"Anytime I'm around you you are."

"And that's telling you what?"

Po understood her meaning and didn't reply. She rolled her eyes at his reaction, silently feeling guilty...

_Wait a minute, YOU'RE feeling guilty?,_ she thought to herself, _You're becoming soft, Owello, shame on you._

"So, uh...", Po began cautiously

"So, what?"

"Nothing..."

"You're obviously just _itching _to say something, so you might as well just say it."

"Okay...about Shen-"

"What about Shen?"

"Well, I've noticed something. One minute, you're going insane trying to kill him and the next you're not. What's with that?"

"It's just the way I act, there's no reason for it.", she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am.", she sighed, "And another thing...maybe you should really keep your nose in your own business."

He could feel the agitation radiating from her, and he slowed down so that she could walk ahead of him. Despite her calm composure, her heart was beating fiercely in her chest. Who was he to question her? A lowly _peasant _questioning a _Queen?_

Oh wait. He was a peasant anymore. And she wasn't a Queen.

"Yet.", she said under breath.

* * *

**Short chappy. This isn't at all what I wanted it to be, but I'm not feeling too good today. Next chapter will be a heck of a lot longer then 594 words, I can tell you that much. Sorry to disappointT.T**


	19. A Single Loss

**Update**

* * *

Owello shivered as the frosty breeze ran through her soaked feathers. The rain had lessened to a sprinkle, the thunder and lightning moving far away from them, though the dark clouds remained.

"You cold?", Po asked, "Does someone need a nice warm hug?"

"If you value your life, you won't dare. I should remind you that I still have my weapons on hand.", she snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm just sayin', because my fur is pretty dry by now."

"Thank you for the offer...", she said sarcastically, "But again, I must decline."

"Gosh, we've been walking for _hours!_", Po complained.

"I doubt that."

"Do you always have to disagree with me?"

"Yes, because you tend to over exaggerate."

Po opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it in defeat. Owello smiled to herself, satisfied that she'd won. They walked in silence from that point on, finally making it out of the dense vegetation and out near the shore. Po's nerves stressed under the weight of how awkward their silence was. He shifted his eyes over to look at the peahen. Even for being agitated, dirty, and wet, she was still quite beautiful...

She could feel his eyes on her, so she took a patient breath and spoke:

"Why are you looking at me?"

"How can you walk with your eyes closed?"

"It's a calming method I've used for years. I picture what my surroundings look like, I know every detail, and every fiber of it."

"C'mon, that's not possible..."

She chuckled softly, "You seem to be forgetting who I am. In order to do my job, you _have _to know your environment. "

"And what exactly _is _your job?"

Before she could answer, the sound of a branch being snapped startled them. Their attention shot towards the thick forest, its darkness hiding whatever was lurking about inside. Po felt his gut clench in alarm as the sounds got closer and Owello tightened her grip on the blades hidden in her sleeves. All at once, Po charged forward, a battle cry erupting from his throat. He caught sight of a black silhouette and quickly brought a fist down upon its head.

"Ow!", the figure cried. Po recognized the voice and smiled wide.

"Monkey?"

Monkey stepped out from the trees, a hand on the top of his head. From behind him stepped Crane and Shen.

"You guys are okay!", he yelled. Opening his arms and scooping them up in a bear hug.

Shen saw this coming and made sure to move swiftly out of the way, stepping back to stand next to Owello.

"And where have you been?", she asked teasingly.

"In paradise.", he replied frivolously.

"Oh, I'm so happy our group is back together!", Po shouted, his arms waving wildly in the air.

"Not everyone, where's Tigress?", Crane asked.

* * *

Tigress panted as she tore through the treetops. Her claws digging deep into the bark and her teeth grit in strain. The various cuts and gashes on her body fresh and bleeding. But she couldn't stop, she would catch them.

She could see the golden eyes of Wan occasionally look back at her. Teasing her as she chased them. When she had awoken and set out to find her companions, she had come across Wing and Wan. The three of them fought viciously, leading them to this chase. Tigress could only hope that they were unknowingly leading her straight to Su.

Tigress was jolted out of her thoughts when something grabbed her tail and threw her down to the ground. Upon hitting the soggy soil, Wing jumped onto her. Teeth sinking into her neck and nails tearing through her clothes. Tigress roared in anger, taking an opportunity to pull Wing's head to the side and bite her ear. Wing released her, yelping in pain.

Tigress rolled back onto her feet, her tail swishing in aggravation. Wing turned her eyes up into the trees, cueing Wan to jump down and land gracefully behind the tiger.

"Tigress, you don't look very good.", she smirked. The Leopards circled her, closing her in.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?", Tigress growled.

Wan laughed, "No, no, no. At least not yet. We like to...play with our prey before killing it."

Tigress glared at her, her senses clouded with adrenaline. Her guard raised too high.

_You can't keep track of both of them, _she thought to herself, _So the question is..._

_How are you going to get out of this?_

* * *

**Gosh, all of these suspense building chapters are driving me mad!**


	20. Island Sweet Island

**My bad! This is so late! I got my dates mixed up, as you can guess it's been a crazy weekend. Sorry again!**

* * *

"Where could she be?!"

"Tigress!"

Yells and shouts filled the air in frantic bursts, the stress of the new situation weighing down on the group.

"Quiet!", Owello shouted, making the group freeze.

"Look, if we're all on this island, there's a chance that she's here somewhere, too.", she explained.

"She's right, if Tigress is anywhere, it has to be here.", Po said, slapping a fist into his palm.

"We don't even know where 'here' is!", Crane cried.

"Um, excuse me...", all eyes turned toward Shen. The peafowl's Ruby eyes were staring off into the distance and Po brought himself down to his level. Coming to crouch next to him while looking in the same direction, eyes squinted. He caught sight of a sharply tipped mountain and he suddenly remembered something Shifu had told him before leaving.

* * *

_"Remember, Po, the Wu Sister's are much stronger this time."_

_"Yeah, I know, but I'm ready to kick butt!"_

_"I'm sure...Nonetheless, with this, they seemed to have moved out towards the sea.", Shifu pulled a large scroll from behind his back, spreading it open between them._

_"Their new hideout is hidden underground on a large island not too far from here, if you happen to get lost, just look for this mountain..."_

* * *

"That's it!", Po burst out absent mindedly.

"That's what?", Crane broke in.

"This is the place!"

"The place?"

"No, the Wu Sisters' hideout!"

"Sorry to break it to you and mess up your obvious excitement, but this is a beach...", Crane retorted.

"It's underground.", Po pointed below them.

"What? Did you drink the sea water?"

"Huh? No! And I'm serious, Shifu said that this was the spot!"

"Hm...fine, we'll figure it out later, but right now, we need to find Tigress."

"Oh yeah, right. Okay, we should split up-"

"Are you crazy, Po?", Monkey objected.

"He's right, we just got back together, do you _really_ think that splitting up is a good idea?"

"Not only that, but if you're right and this _is _where the Wu Sisters are hiding, who's to say they aren't out here?", Monkey said.

"Um...guys, one more thing...where's Viper?", Crane asked.

"Oh great, she must be with Tigress!"

"But, what if she isn't?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we find Tigress.", Po replied in slight frustration before returning to his usual silliness. He raised a paw, pointing a finger toward the tell peak.

"Off we go!"

* * *

Tigress growled as she set her twisted paw down and applied pressure. She had fought both of them, and she had to admit, she did her fair share of damage too. Fortunately, they had since ran and left her here to rot. She took this time to think.

_God, what am I going to do? For all I know, I'm on this island by myself. How am I supposed to beat them? That reminds me...if just Wan and Wing are this tough, how bad is Su going to be?_

While she wallowed in her misery, her ears twitched at a shrill voice in the far distance.

"Tigress!"

In a sudden burst of excitement and adrenaline, she shot up, only to hiss in pain not a moment later. Her vision began blurry and shaky, the last thing she saw before losing conciousness was a long, but elegant slithering form coming toward her.

* * *

**Again I apologize. Despite my date mix-up, I've been sick a few days so I've been kind of out of it...**


End file.
